


Everything Changes - Alles ändert sich

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, old works, written in 2014
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal stellt sich heraus, dass du jemanden überhaupt nicht kennst. Das Leben kann Abzweigungen nehmen, die du niemals kommen sehen hast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Changes - Alles ändert sich

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything Changes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825198) by [Georgia_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgia_K/pseuds/Georgia_K). 



> sadly I had to abandon this project when Jules died, which in turn made me leave F1 fandom.

**We All Break Down Sometimes**

 

Es ist Marks letzte Nacht als ein richtiger Teil des Teams, es gibt noch ein zusammenfassendes Debrief später in der Woche, aber dass ist eigentlich nur eine Chance um sich von einigen Jungs aus der Fabrik zu verabschieden . Heute Nacht ist es das Letzte Mal, dass er wirklich ihr Fahrer sein wird; ein Red Bull Formel 1 Fahrer. Es ist wirklich das aller letzte Mal. Es fühlt sich so fremd an nur daran zu denken. Fast unwirklich, auch wenn er zuverlässig weiß, dass es wahr ist.

 

Es ist eine Erleichterung in vielerlei Hinsicht. Dieses Jahr war nicht das Beste gewesen. Seb hat ihn einfach völlig nieder getrampelt, um fair zu sein, eigentlich jeden, aber die Anzahl an Leuten, welche auf ihn zugekommen sind, seitdem er seinen bevorstehenden Rückzug bekannt gegeben hat und ihm sagten, dass er das Richtige tat, dass er den richtigen Moment gewählt hatte, bestärkte Mark nur in seinem Verständnis, dass seine Zeit in der Formel 1 vorüber war und zu seiner Überraschung, fühlte sich das gar nicht Mal so schlimm an.  

 

Er hatte niemals so Recht die Höhen erreicht von denen er geträumt hatte. Die Möglichkeit eine Weltmeisterschaft zu gewinnen, die so verlockend nahe gewesen war in 2010, war niemals in Erfüllung gegangen und er hatte sich damit abgefunden, wusste dass er mehr erreicht hatte, als er sich jemals gedacht hatte das möglich war, als er vor all den Jahren als Kind mit großen Augen nach Europa gekommen war, um eine Rennkarriere zu beginnen.

 

Das ist es nun also. Sein letztes Rennen und er wurde Zweiter; „Story of my life“lachte er fast. Fast aber nicht ganz. Aber es konnte auch noch schlimmer sein; das Team hatte einen richtigen Wirbel um ihn veranstaltet vor dem Rennen und er war gerührt wie viele von ihnen, nicht nur von seiner Seite der Garage, ihm versichert hatten, wie sehr sie ihn respektierten und vermissen würden.

 

Jetzt musste er nur noch Christians „kleine“ Abschiedsfeier überstehen, im Mehrzweckraum ihres Hotels, eine letzte Nacht und dann den Flug zurück nach England und der Start in ein neues Leben, eine neue Karriere mit Porsche und eine ganze Reihe neuer Herausforderungen und Chancen, um beim Langstreckenrennen erfolgreich zu sein. Ja, dachte er, als er ein weiteres Bier herunter spülte, die Dinge standen nicht so schlecht.

 

Das Team schien es sich offensichtlich gut gehen zu lassen. Ein wenig los lassen auf Kosten des Unternehmens, nach einer Saison, die manchmal nicht enden zu wollen schien. Sie hatten jede Menge zu feiern, mit einem 4ten Titel in der Weltkonstrukteurswertung, sowie Sebs unvermeidlichen 4ten Weltmeistertitel in der Fahrerwertung; und Mark konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, dass sie sich entspannten und es sich einmal richtig gut gehen ließen, wenn er wusste, wie nur wenige außerhalb,  wie viel Arbeit in diesem Erfolg lag.

 

Mark warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und wunderte sich, ob 22:43 Uhr zu früh wäre, um in das mehr als willkommene Bett zu flüchten, welches oben auf ihn wartete. Er hatte sich verabschiedet und bedankt und versprochen sich zu melden (mehrfach bei einigen mehr als betrunkenen Mechanikern). Er hatte eine nette Unterhaltung mit Christian gehabt, über ihre Pläne bezüglich Arden Racing und sogar eine eher zufällige Unterhaltung mit Adrian, über dessen viele Ideen, die in seinem großen Hirn vor sich hin brüteten und Projekte außerhalb der F1 betrafen.

 

Von seiner Position an der Bar sah er sich noch einmal im Raum um, bemerkte Mark, dass Seb in der hintersten Ecke von der Wand stand, Heikki klebte zwangsläufig an dessen Seite. Er sah so elend wie die Sünde selbst aus. Mark wunderte sich, warum zur Hölle er überhaupt hier war.  Kein Zweifel Christian hatte sicher darauf bestanden und er folgte der Team Aufforderung, aber er hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht mit Mark zu reden, seit seinem widerwilligem „Viel Glück.“ das er bei seiner Ankunft vor ein paar Stunden an ihn gerichtet hatte.

 

Er war bereits dabei zu sehen, ob er einen Ausbruch in die Freiheit wagen konnte, als Simon neben seinem Ellbogen auftauchte mit ein paar Bier.

„Du kannst nicht sagen es ist fairer als das, Kumpel.“ lachte er und nahm die angebotene Flasche und ließ sich in eine Unterhaltung über alles und nichts verwickeln.

 

Mark war überrascht zu sehen, als er ein weiteres Mal auf seine Uhr blickte, dass bereits eine weitere halbe Stunde verstrichen war. Langsam aber sicher fühlte er sich wirklich müde. Er konnte sehen wie eine der PR Mädels zu seiner Linken, langsam von ihrem Platz am Tisch rutschte und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Jeder mittlerweile zu sehr hinüber war, um seine Abwesenheit zu bemerken, auch wenn die Nacht eigentlich zu seinen Ehren sein sollte. Er murmelte Simon etwas zu, dass er einen Boxenstopp bräuchte, welcher verbindlich lachte und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Türen, welche ihn in die Lobby des Hotels führen würden.

 

Als er heraus trat, kam Mark an den Haupttoiletten vorbei, gleich draußen vor den Räumlichkeiten und folgte dem Flur zu seiner Linken zu der Örtlichkeit, argumentierend, dass er genauso gut hier Halt machen konnte und dann nach oben verschwinden konnte, ohne all zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

 

Als die Tür hinter ihm in Schloss fiel und den Lärm der Party abschnitt, schloss Mark seine Augen und erlaubte sich einen kleinen Seufzer der Erleichterung.

 

Der Raum war allerdings nicht völlig still. Mark brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass noch jemand anderes dort drinnen war, und einen weiteren um zu realisieren, dass das Geräusch welches er gehört hatte, ein Schluchzen war.

 

Er sah zu der anderen Seite des Raumes. Dort kauerte jemand auf dem Boden, gegen die geflieste Wand gelehnt, presste gebrochene Schluchzer hervor, mit seinem Kopf auf die Knie gesenkt.

 

Mark machte einen Schritt vorwärts, wunderte sich ob nicht jemand die Nacht vielleicht etwas übertrieben hatte, als er in seine Schritten inne hielt, ihm wurde mit einem eiskalten Schock bewusst, dass dieser jemand in solcher Not Sebastian war.

 

Im selben Moment hörte Sebastian auf zu weinen, um nachzusehen, woher das Geräusch, welches er gehört hatte gekommen war und erstarrte als er Marks entsetzten Blick auffing.

 

Marks erste Eingebung war es, so zu tun als ob er nichts gesehen hätte, den Raum so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen und zu verschwinden, fast so sehr um Sebs Willen als auch wegen seines Eigenen.

 

Mark schüttelte sich selbst innerlich. Verdammt nochmal. Das war alles was er gebraucht hatte; Seb der irgendein kleines Drama aufführte, wahrscheinlich verzweifelt, weil er einmal nicht den Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit darstellte. Er hatte wirklich absolut keine Lust auch nur eine Rolle in dem zu spielen, was auch immer hier gerade vor sich ging. Überhaupt nicht. Er sollte jetzt gehen. Was auch immer passiert war, war wahrscheinlich sowieso des kleinen Scheißers eigene Schuld, nicht seine Angelegenheit, nichts dass ihn kümmerte.

 

Er war dabei sich auf dem Absatz umzudrehen, als Sebastian zitternd ausatmete. Er starrte Mark noch immer gerade heraus an, und Mark seinerseits fand sich nicht dazu in der Lage den Blick abzuwenden. Wider besseren Wissens, ging er zu Seb hinüber, ging neben ihm in die Hocke und beugte sich vor, um seinen Arm zu berühren.

 

Sebastian zuckte vor der Berührung zurück als hätte man ihn verbrannt, wandte den Blick ab, schämte sich, dass man ihn in diesem Zustand vorgefunden hatte, und dann war es auch noch Mark von allen Leuten.

"Fuck, Seb, was zum Teufel, Mann?" war alles, was Mark sagen konnte.

 

Er hatte Sebastian schon vorher erschüttert gesehen, in der Garage nach einem schlechten Tag, in der Fabrik, wenn die Stresslevel im Team Überhand nahmen, aber niemals so, nie so vollständig am Boden zerstört.

 

„Seb?“ versuchte er es noch einmal, aber Sebastian schien es unmöglich Worte zu äußern. Seine Atmung immer noch gebrochen und zitterig, den Kopf gesenkt, der Blickkontakt verloren, jetzt wo Mark so nahe war, zu nahe.

 

Mark beugte sich vor und legte eine Hand auf Sebs Knie. Er zuckte diesmal nicht zurück.

 

„Hey, komm schon Seb. Was ist passiert?“

 

Mark legte den Kopf zur Seite und versuchte in Sebastians Blickrichtung zu gelangen, er sah Seb genauer an; sein Gesicht war fleckig, seine Augen rot, klar war, dass er schon eine Weile hier in diesem Zustand saß.

 

„Seb?“ sagte er abermals, jedoch leiser diesmal, versuchte etwas aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. Er konnte jetzt nicht einfach weg gehen, auch wenn er die Entscheidung zu bleiben bereuen sollte.

 

Sebastian hob den Kopf, seine Brust hob und senkte sich noch immer viel zu schnell. Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber es kam nur als ein Schnappen nach Luft hervor.

 

„Okay, okay Mann, nur einen Atemzug nehmen. Beruhige dich, okay?“

Mark hielt jetzt seine Aufmerksamkeit, Sebs Augen auf seine fixiert.

 

„Atme langsam ein, nur ein paar langsame Atemzüge, okay?“

Mark bemerkte, wie er sich selbst an seine eigenen Vorschriften hielt, langsame, ruhige Atemzüge nahm, die Seb instinktiv kopierte, bis seine Brust sich beruhigt hatte und er einen letztes mal zitternd einatmete, jedoch beruhigt wirkte.

 

Mark schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf und setzte sich ebenfalls, mit dem Rücken gegen die Reihe, in der Wand eingelassener Waschbecken zu Sebastians linker Seite.

 

„Verdammt Mann, was ist hier los, eh?“ versuchte er es in einem leichteren Ton.

 

Ein Teil von Mark wunderte sich, warum er sich überhaupt so sehr dafür interessierte, erwartete, dass Seb ihm sagen würde, dass er sich verpissen sollte und es nicht seine Angelegenheit sei, aber trotzdem saß er noch dort und sah Sebastian erwartungsvoll an, welcher seine Augen wieder geschlossen hatte und seinen Kopf zurück gegen die Fliesen gelehnt hatte.

 

Stille erfüllte den Raum.

 

Endlich öffnete Sebastian die Augen und hob den Kopf von der angenehmen, kühlen Wand gegen welche sein Nacken gelehnt hatte. Er sah herüber, erwartete fast, dass Mark doch verschwunden war, in der Zeit die er gebraucht hatte, um sich zu erholen, aber er war immer noch da, saß auf dem Boden schräg gegenüber von ihm, sah noch immer zu ihm herüber mit einem besorgten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

 

Die Absurdität des Ganzen brachte Seb fast zum Lachen. Hier war er, am Boden zerstört und die Person die da war, war ausgerechnet Mark. Mark der ihn hasste, der ihm seinen Erfolg nicht gönnte, der jeden Aspekt seiner Persönlichkeit so verdammt nervig fand, dass er ihn vorher auf dem Podium kaum eines Blickes gewürdigt hatte. Mark, der mit seinem Fuß gegen seinen eigenen stieß und ihn zum dreißigsten Mal in Folge fragte, ob er okay war.

 

Er war nicht okay. Überhaupt nicht okay. Nichts war in Ordnung und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er tun sollte um es zu beheben. Mit Mark zu reden würde wohl kaum helfen. Er sollte sich einfach zusammen reißen und diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Mark würde es sowieso nicht kümmern, er war einfach nur aus reiner Höflichkeit in der Situation gefangen, in die er herein geplatzt war. Warum war er immer noch hier? Warum sah er ihn immer noch so an, als ob es ihn einen Dreck kümmern würde?

 

Seb sah zu Mark herüber. Ein Teil seines Gehirns, der noch zu funktionieren schien, verarbeitete die Tatsache, dass Mark das Team verließ, dass er nach heute nicht mehr hier sein würde und dachte sich  „scheiß drauf! Scheiß auf alles, erzähle es ihm einfach, vielleicht hilft es auch nur ein bisschen von dem ganzen Mist laut auszusprechen. Es konnte es kaum noch schlimmer machen. Als ob es noch schlimmer werden könnte...“

 

Für einen Moment schluckte Sebastian schwer, zog Mark noch ein letztes Mal in Betracht, bevor er den Sprung wagte.

"Es ist so im Arsch, ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll."

 

Mark sah ihn weiterhin an, wartete darauf ,dass Seb weiter sprach, aber Seb wusste nicht wie.

„Es ist einfach alles im Arsch, alles ist fürn Arsch, die gesamte Situation. Es ist beschissen und … Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!“

 

Er vergrub den Kopf in seinen Knien, konnte die Tränen nicht aufhalten, die wieder fielen, spürte wie Marks Blick sich in ihn bohrte. Er musste aussehen, wie das Letzte, so erbärmlich. Kein Wunder, dass Mark keinen Respekt für ihm hatte.

 

Er spürte Marks Hand, die sich auf seine Schulter legte und schaffte es den Kopf zu heben, um Marks Gesicht zu sehen, welches sich zu ihm lehnte. Er rückte schräg zu ihm auf und war ihm nun  erstaunlich nah. Es sollte unangenehm nahe sein, wenn man ihre Beziehung zu einander mit einbezog, aber irgendwie war Seb dankbar für den Kontakt, erbärmlich dankbar für das Mitgefühl, ob es nun ernst gemeint war oder nicht.

 

„Was ist im Arsch?“ fragte Mark.

 

Die ganze Sache begann ihn zu frustrieren. Wenn Seb nicht erzählte, was zur Hölle das Problem war, wie sollte er ihm dann verdammt nochmal helfen?

 

Er spürte das Zittern in Sebs Schultern und seufzte. „Mann, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was los ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht...“ er verstummte.

 

Seb atmete noch einmal tief und zittrig durch und sah aus, als ob er etwas sagen würde, bevor er doch wieder in Stille verfiel. Er sah Seb einen Moment lang hart an, dachte daran aufzustehen und einfach weg zu gehen, aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät.

 

„Seb, meine hellseherischen Fähigkeiten sind nicht das, was sie sein sollten weißt du. Du musst mir entweder sagen was es ist oder mir sagen, dass ich mich verpissen soll und nicht einmischen, weil ich weiß wirklich nicht worum es hierbei geht, aber es ist offensichtlich etwas ziemlich schreckliches...“

Er sah Seb an, hoffte darauf, dass er fortfuhr wo er aufgehört hatte, aber Seb schien noch immer in sich selbst gefangen zu sein.

 

„Ist es Heikki?“ wagte Mark zu vermuten.

 

Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie zielsicher er war mit diesen beiden, aber es war für jeden offensichtlich, der ein Paar Augen im Kopf und etwas Fantasie hatte, dass sie nicht nur Trainer und Fahrer waren.

 

Sebs Augen weiteten sich vor Schock und schossen unwillkürlich zur Tür, als ob jemand jeden Augenblick herein kommen würde, was Mark vermutete im Bereich des Möglichen lag.

 

„So, Heikki also.“ nahm Mark an.

 

Zumindest hatte er jetzt etwas in der Hand, es machte jedenfalls auf eine Art Sinn, warum Seb sich selbst so sehr aufgeregt und herein gesteigert hatte.

 

„Zoff im Paradies?“ scherzte er und versuchte Sebastian zu einem Lächeln zu bewegen.

 

Wenn er dachte das würde die Stimmung heben, hatte er sich geirrt. Seb sah so gequält aus, dass Mark bewusst wurde, dass es um viel mehr ging als das.

 

„Weiß es jemand?“ brachte Seb leise hervor.

 

„Über euch beide? Nun ja ihr seit nicht gerade unauffällig, Kumpel. Dieser riesige, massige, skandinavische Gott du lässt ihn niemals aus den Augen?“

 

Seb verzog sein Gesicht. „Es ist nicht was du denkst, dass es ist. Heikki und ich Es ist nicht...“

Sebastian wusste nicht, wie er es erklären sollte. Wenn Mark dachte, er war es, der Heikki nah bei sich hielt, Seb  derjenige der Heikki niemals aus den Augen ließ? Als ob er derjenige war, der die Kontrolle in dem Ganzen hatte?

 

„Also ihr beiden, ihr seit nicht...?“ Mark zog seine Augenbrauen etwas fragend in die Höhe.

Sebastian seufzte. Keiner würde es verstehen. Wie hatte er sich nur selbst in diese Situation gebracht? So gefangen, so erbärmlich unfähig, sich selbst aus diesem Durcheinander zu befreien.  Jemand so stark und zuverlässig wie Mark würde niemals verstehen, wie sich ein erwachsener Mann wie Sebastian es erlauben konnte, dass man ihn so dermaßen benutzte, so fürchterlich innerlich brach, dass er es Heikki erlaubte ihn so zu behandeln, ihn so dermaßen zu kontrollieren und zu beherrschen, dass Sebastian nicht einmal selbst mehr wusste, wie man unabhängig funktionierte. Ihn so sehr verletzte, in dem Wissen, dass er jedes Mal zurück kommen würde für mehr. Es war wirklich beschissen. Er war am Arsch. Niemand würde es je verstehen.

 

Mark hatte nicht die Reaktion bekommen, mit der er gerechnet hatte. Er hatte gedacht, dass wenn Seb wusste, dass er über sie beide Bescheid wusste, würde es ihm vielleicht leichter fallen sich zu öffnen und zu erklären, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, dass ihn so sehr verzweifeln lassen hatte. Er konnte den Ausdruck in Sebs Gesicht nicht einordnen. Er sah zerrissen aus, als ob er an dem Punkt wäre alles auszuspucken, aber fürchtete wie Mark darauf reagieren würde.

 

„Es ist schon okay, weißt du?“ Mark versuchte beruhigend zu klingen. „Niemand, der es weiß, kümmert sich darum. Ihr seit erwachsen, ihr könnt tun was ihr wollt.“

 

„Was wenn ich nicht tue was ich möchte?“ entgegnete Sebastian.

 

Mark sah daraufhin noch verwirrter aus. Seb starrte zu Boden, sein Körper schlaff, sein Gesichtsausdruck verloren. Mark schüttelte den Kopf, er erkannte den Mann vor ihm kaum wieder, als den triumphierenden Rennsieger, mit dem er nur Stunden zuvor ein Podium geteilt hatte.

 

Seb sah zu ihm auf, innerlich betend, dass Mark ihn dazu drängen würde es zu erklären, dass Mark ihn dazu zwingen würde es laut einzugestehen, die grauenhaften Geheimnisse die er mit sich herum trug, versteckt unter der Oberfläche einer Person, die er der Welt jeden Tag vorspielte.

 

„Was soll das bedeuten?“ fragte Mark, er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung.

Sebastian wusste, dass er jetzt an diesem Punkt die Wahl hatte und er musste sie für sich selbst treffen:

 

Entweder speiste er Mark ab mit einer Lüge über eine Meinungsverschiedenheit die etwas aus dem Ruder gelaufen war, oder er erzählte ihm die Wahrheit.

 

Er musste von einer Klippe springen und jemandem vertrauen oder er musste wahrscheinlich wirklich gehen und sich eine echte Klippe zum herunter stürzen suchen.

 

Er sah Mark ein letztes Mal an, in sein offenes, ehrliches Gesicht und entschied sich, sich ihm anzuvertrauen, nur Gott wusste warum.

 

„Heikki...“ stotterte er „Er, er...“ Seb ballt die Hände zu Fäusten und hielt sie seitlich neben die Knie, als ob er jemanden bekämpfen müsste. Er schloss seine Augen, vielleicht wenn er Mark nicht ansah, würde es das Ganze etwas leichter machen.

 

„Er ist nicht die Person, die du denkst, die er ist.“

 

Seb atmete tief durch. „Er ist nicht die Person, die ich dachte, die er wäre. Ich kenne ihn überhaupt nicht. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wozu er in der Lage ist. Was eine Person einer anderen antun kann.“

 

Mark setzte sich aufrecht hin. Was auch immer Seb damit meinte, er vermutete, dass dem etwas Dunkles und Falsches zu Grunde lag.

 

Er war kurz davor etwas zu sagen,  bevor er realisierte, dass wenn er Sebastian unterbrechen würde, er wahrscheinlich nie beenden würde, was er gerade versuchte zu äußern. Also wartete er.

 

Dann platzte alles auf einmal aus Sebastian heraus.

 

„Er hat mir weh getan. So oft, dass ich es selbst kaum noch bemerke. Manchmal ist es mir egal, was er tut. Als ob es keine Rolle mehr spielt. So als ob ich mir einfach nur vormachen kann, dass es nicht passiert und das macht es... ich weiß nicht... es macht keinen Sinn. Als ob ich es ausschließen könnte und so tun könnte als ob ich nicht wirklich da wäre und er mich deshalb nicht verletzten kann, nicht wirklich Nicht mein wahres ich....“ Seine Stimme verstummte.

 

Nach einem Moment öffnete er vorsichtig die Augen. Mark war immer noch da, saß jetzt neben ihm, ihm zugewandt. Er schaute mit leerem Blick auf Sebastian, versuchte die Worte, die er soeben gehört hatte, wie sie aus Sebs Mund gepurzelt waren einer Bedeutung zu zu ordnen.

 

„Er tut dir weh?“ fragte er ungläubig. "Was zum Teufel? Sebastian? Was meinst du damit er tut dir weh? "

 

Mark blinzelte ein paar Mal, versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er die richtigen Fragen stellen sollte. Was die richtigen Fragen wären? Es war so beschissen, er konnte kaum glauben, dass es tatsächlich geschah, aber dort war Seb, saß direkt neben ihm. Seb sein Nemesis und allgemein sein alltäglicher Alptraum, schüttete ihm die schlimmste Art von privaten Geheimnissen aus.

 

Sebastian sah aus, als ob er jetzt sofort zusammenbrechen würde. Er hatte es Mark erzählt. Etwas so fürchterliches eingestanden, dass er niemals zuvor laut ausgesprochen hatte, nicht Mal zu sich selbst und Mark glaubte ihm nicht?

 

„Du denkst ich lüge?“ sagte er bitter.

„Was?“ stotterte Mark, noch immer neben sich. „Nein, scheiße, nein so meine ich das nicht. Seb. Hey, Seb komm schon, verdammt noch mal. "

 

Er streckte seine Hand nach der Schulter aus, auf der sie vorher gelegen hatte. Aber Seb bewegte sich nicht.

 

„Natürlich glaube ich dir. Als ob sich das jemand ausdenken könnte, Himmel Herr Gott!“

„Du musst doch denken, ich bin erbärmlich. So schwach, dass ich ihn das einfach mit mir machen lasse, machen lasse was er will?“

 

„Nein.“

 

„Ich bin erbärmlich. Ich bin schwach. Ich bin nichts. Jeder tut so, als ob ich etwas Besonderes wäre; „Der Weltmeister“.“ spuckte Seb. „Sie wissen nicht, das es alles nur Show ist, es ist alles nur aufgesetzt Mark, alles. Sie wissen nicht, wie einfach es ist zu lächeln und zu sagen, was jeder von dir erwartet, wenn du dich fühlst als würdest du innerlich sterben.“

 

„Wir alle setzen eine Maske auf, Mensch. Einfach nur um in diesem Geschäft zu überleben, weißt du?“

 

Sebastian schluckte hart, konnte sich gerade so zusammen reißen Mark weiterhin anzusehen. Er musste es durch stehen. Mark musste es verstehen, so dass wenigstens eine Person in der Welt verstehen würde und Sebastian sich nicht mehr so fürchterlich alleine und verlassen fühlen würde.

 

„Aber nicht so?“

Mark seufzte, „Nein, nicht so, nein...“ er schüttelte den Kopf, „Nicht so. Nicht so schlimm.“

Er hielt inne und fragte sich, ob er fragen sollte, dann stürzte er sich einfach hinein.

 

„Ist es schlimm? Ich meine. Es ist nicht einfach nur die ein wenig härtere Gangart die etwas zu weit ging?“

 

Sebastian schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Es ist kein Zufall. Er weiß es. Ich meine, er weiß was er tut. Wie weit er gehen kann und wann. So, dass es niemand vermutet. Es sei denn, sie würden wirklich hinsehen.“

Traurig schloss er die Augen. „Niemand, sieht jemals genauer hin. Und wenn sie hinsehen, sehen sie es nicht. Die Leute sehen nur das, was sie sehen wollen.“

 

Er atmete ein weiteres Mal tief durch, bevor er sich für etwas entschied. Er löste die Manschette seines Hemdes und schob sie ganz nach oben.

 

Im grellen Licht der Toilette stach der Bluterguss auf seinem linken Oberarm gegen die blasse Haut hervor; grün und lila, gelblich an den Rändern, jetzt ein paar Tage alt, aber immer noch frisch, immer noch schmerzhaft.

 

Er sah zu Mark auf, als ob er ihn herausfordern wollte, ihm weiterhin nicht zu glauben.

Mark starrte auf Sebs Arm in betroffenem Schweigen. Der Bluterguss war so groß, wie eine Faust.

„Scheiße!“ war alles, was er aus seinem Mund hervor bringen konnte.

 

Er versuchte sich zu erinnern. Hatte er Sebastian vorher schon einmal mit blauen Flecken gesehen? Wahrscheinlich schon. Sie alle zogen sich den ein oder anderen Fleck zu in diesem Spiel; dass Setup des Wagens nicht ganz richtig eingestellt und die brutalen G-Kräfte warfen sie auf dem Kurs herum. Unfälle während des Trainings passierten ständig, Physiotherapie die etwas zu kräftig gewesen war...

 

Er versuchte sich weiter zu erinnern, aber er war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er er es einordnen konnte. Er hatte blaue Flecken an ihm gesehen. Vor einer Weile hatte Sebastian einen Bluterguss auf seinem Arm gehabt, der nicht zu heilen schien. Mark hatte nicht Mal danach gefragt, wie er ihn sich zugezogen hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Seb sich irgendwann während der Sommerpause das Handgelenk verletzt hatte und Christian damit fast einen Herzinfarkt beschert hatte, als er ihm mitteilte, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob es bis Spa wieder in Ordnung wäre. Waren das Unfälle? Oder war Heikki dafür verantwortlich?

 

„Letzten Sommer, das bist du nicht vom Fahrrad gefallen beim Training?“

„Nein.“

„Das eine Mal, wo du meintest dich hätte ein Squash Ball betroffen?“

Seb zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern.

Mark war entsetzt. „Ich, ich kann mich nicht Mal daran erinnern. Scheiße, Seb es tut mir Leid, ich weiß nicht Mal, ob es mir bei anderen Gelegenheiten aufgefallen ist. Es gab andere Gelegenheiten? Wenn wir es hätten bemerken müssen, wenn wir es hätten sehen müssen?“

 

Seb nickte kurz, Tränen liefen sein Gesicht herab. Mark fühlte sich, als ob ihm jemand den Boden auf dem er saß weggezogen hätte. Wie konnte so etwas passieren, direkt unter ihrer Nase?

 

„Aber Doc Phillips? Wie konnte er es nicht bemerken?“

 

„Menschen sehen, was sie erwarten zu sehen. Er hat niemals etwas zu sehen bekommen, dass zu schlimm gewesen wäre.“

„Heikki...“ Seb machte wieder eine Pause, seine Stimme jetzt so leise, dass Mark sich anstrengen musste sie  zu hören. „...wie ich schon sagte, er war immer sehr vorsichtig.“

 

Die Kälte die von dieser Aussage ausging, lag Mark schwer im Magen. „Vorsichtig“ sollte eigentlich fürsorglich bedeuten, aber das tat es nicht, hier bedeutete es berechnend, präzise, absichtlich.

 

Er konnte diese Möglichkeit in Heikki's Persönlichkeit sehen, aber er hätte sich niemals vorstellen können, dass es in etwas so brutales verkehrt werden würde. Er hatte niemals Gewalt von Heikki ausgehen sehen, kein Anzeichen von Temperament. Mark hatte vermutet, dass er der typische, zurückhaltende Finne war, hatte nie eine Ahnung, wie dieses Level an Zurückhaltung irgendwann ungesehen überfließen hätte können.

 

Seb weinte noch immer leise, er konnte einfach nicht damit aufhören. Es war schon fast eine Erleichterung es endlich jemanden erzählt zu haben.

 

Mark rollte Sebastians Hemdärmel sanft zurück nach unten und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern, es war das einzige was er tun konnte und was ihm einfiel. Wörter schienen unangebracht zu sein.

 

Er war trotzdem noch immer unvorbereitet, als Sebs Kopf gegen seine Brust stieß, aber er drückte ihn einfach nur noch fester an sich.

 

Für eine lange Zeit saßen sie einfach nur da. Seb weinte während Mark ihn festhielt.

 

Mark hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun oder sagen sollte, also tat er nichts, er hielt Sebastian einfach nur fest. Er sah zur Tür herüber und fragte sich, was ihn geritten hatte, hier herein zu kommen, wie er nur in den ganzen Schlamassel mit herein gezogen worden war.

 

Jeder konnte jederzeit herein kommen. Mark wunderte sich, was zur Hölle sie denken würden, wenn sie, sie beide so sehen würden. Er entschied sich, sollten sie unterbrochen werden, würde er einfach behaupten, dass Seb zu viel getrunken hatte und ihm schlecht geworden war. Er würde ihn hier heraus bringen, bevor irgendjemand auch nur zu viele Fragen stellen konnte. Hoffentlich würden sie selbst zu betrunken sein, um weiter darüber nach zu denken.

 

Aber wie durch ein Wunder kam niemand herein. Mark vermutete, sie waren alle nicht wirklich dazu in der Lage weiter zu laufen, als bis zu der Toilette direkt außerhalb des Raumes indem die Party statt fand.

 

Schließlich hob Sebastian den Kopf von Marks Brust. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit bereits vergangen war, es konnten ein paar Minuten gewesen sein oder eine ganze Stunde, soweit er wusste. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr übrig um noch etwas zu Mark zu sagen. Es gab nicht mehr zu erzählen.

 

Mark rückte etwas von ihm ab, versuchte zu ignorieren wie dermaßen nahe sie sich noch vor wenigen Augenblicken gewesen waren. „Seb?“

 

Sebastian half sich selbst auf die Füße. Es schien ihn ganz schön Mühe zu kosten und Mark musste sich davon abhalten, nach ihm zu greifen, um ihm zu helfen. Seb sah etwas unsicher auf den Beinen aus und lehnte gegen eines der Waschbecken. Er vermied es sich selbst im Spiegel anzusehen, wusste dass er fürchterlich aussehen musste.

 

Er sah hinüber zu Mark. "Ich muss gehen."

 

Mark stand nun selbst, er ging einen schritt auf Sebastian zu.

„Wo ist er jetzt gerade?“ Er musste nicht sagen, wen er meinte, sie wussten es beide.

Sebastian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Oben, vermute ich. Ich habe ihm gesagt Christian wollte mich noch kurz sprechen.“

„Meinst du in deinem Zimmer? Oder in seinem?“

Sebastian zuckte nur wieder mit den Schultern. Als ob es darauf noch ankam. Als ob es einen Unterschied machen würde.

„Seb, du gehst jetzt nicht einfach da hoch. Du kannst mir nicht von all dieser Scheiße erzählen und dann einfach weg gehen.“

Mark klang fassungslos. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nie im Leben, Seb. Verdammt noch Mal! Du hast mir das gerade erst alles erzählt, alles...“ Er wusste nicht, wie er es nennen sollte. Er warf seine Hände in die Luft „Du kannst jetzt nicht von mir  erwarten, dass ich das einfach alles vergesse und dich zu ihm zurück gehen lasse, um... ich weiß nicht einmal was.“

 

Seb starrte auf seine Füße. Er schien nicht einmal zu hören, was Mark ihm sagte.

Mark kam noch einen Schritt näher, bis er direkt neben ihm stand.

„Seb du weißt, dass es falsch ist, sonst wärst du nicht so aufgelöst gewesen, du hättest es mir nicht erzählt, wenn du nicht meine Hilfe wollen würdest. Lass mich helfen.“

 

„Es gibt nichts, was du tun kannst.“ Seb klang niedergeschlagen. „Es ist okay. Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte nichts sagen sollen. Ich wollte dich nicht damit belasten.“ Er drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Tür.

„Seb. Nein!“

Mark packte seinen Arm, unbeabsichtigt schlangen sich seine Finger genau um die Stelle an welcher, der blaue Fleck war.

 

Seb zischte und zog sich von Mark zurück, welcher in der Bewegung inne hielt als ihm bewusst wurde, was er gerade getan hatte.

„Fuck! Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte das nicht tun. Seb? Habe ich dir weh getan? Verdammt. Es tut mir Leid. Bitte warte und höre mir nur eine Minute zu, bitte?“

Sebastian wandte sich widerwillig um und sah Mark an. Er versuchte nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr es ihn in diesem Moment innerlich zerriss. Ein Teil von ihm wollte sich selbst Mark ausliefern. Ihn machen lassen, was auch immer er für richtig hielt. Ihm die Möglichkeit geben sich helfen zu lassen. Aber was konnte er schon tun?

 

Für eine kurze Minute, erlaubte er es sich selbst vorzustellen, wie Mark die Treppe nach oben stürmen würde, um Heikki die Hölle heiß zu machen, ihn aus dem Zimmer werfen würde und ihn schlussendlich von Seb verjagen würde.

 

Es war eine lächerliche Idee. Als ob Mark sein Retter in der Not wäre. Eine dumme Idee, die nur ein Kind haben würde. Seb war nur ein dummes Kind. Das selbe dumme Kind, für welches Mark ihn immer gehalten hatte. Es gab nichts, was Mark tun konnte.

 

„Sieh Mal, Seb rede mit Christian. Er kann noch nicht Mal annähernd eine Ahnung haben, was hier los ist oder? Niemals würde er erlauben, dass so etwas weiterhin passiert.“

 

„Ich kann nicht!“ Sebastian klang verzweifelt. „Wenn er es wüsste, wenn es das Team wüste! Es würde meine Karriere zerstören. Du weißt, dass würde es. Sie würden mich nie wieder mit den selben Augen ansehen.“

 

Mark seufzte. „Nicht das ganze Team. Nur Christian. Er könnte dir sicherlich helfen? Willst du keine Hilfe?“

 

Er sah Sebastian an. Musste er jetzt selbst die Kontrolle übernehmen und Sebastian dazu zwingen, sich die Hilfe zu holen, die er brauchte?  Musste er das für ihn tun?

 

„Willst du, dass ich mit ihm rede?“

Seb geriet in Panik bei diesem Vorschlag. „Was? Nein, dass kannst du nicht. Bitte Mark. Erzähle es nicht. Das wirst du nicht. Bitte!“

 

Er sah Mark kläglich an. „Bitte. Versprich mir, dass du nichts erzählen wirst?“

Mark versuchte zu ignorieren wie jung Seb aussah, versuchte das Betteln in diesen großen, blauen Augen zu ignorieren.

„Seb, ich muss etwas tun. Ich kann das nicht wissen und nichts dagegen unternehmen.“

Seb sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „ich dachte, ich könnte dir vertrauen.“

 

Mark war gefangen. Er konnte Seb nicht dazu zwingen etwas zu sagen, konnte selbst nichts sagen ohne ihn zu verraten. Er wünschte sich, er wäre niemals in diese verdammte Toilette gegangen. Er versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, was er sagen könnte, etwas um Sebastian zu überzeugen, ihm einen Ausweg aufzuzeigen, aber ihm fiel nichts ein.

„Du kannst mir vertrauen, okay.“

„Kann ich das?“

„Ja.“ erwiderte Mark tonlos.

 

Wenn er schon nichts tun konnte, konnte er wenigstens das tun. Immerhin konnte er Seb wissen lassen, dass es jemand gab, dem er vertrauen konnte. Dass er nicht die schreckliche Wahrheit verraten würde, die er aus Seb heraus gelockt hatte, während seine Deckung gefallen war.

 

Sebastian hielt seinen Blick etwas länger, versuchte verzweifelt zu lesen, herauszufinden ob Mark meinte, was er sagte. Er wusste, dass er keine wirkliche Wahl hatte, außer ihm zu vertrauen. Er war so dumm, jemanden von dem er annahm, dass er ihn hasste, sein Herz auszuschütten und nun hatte er lediglich Mitleid mit ihm, aber es gab nichts, dass er tun könnte, um es jetzt ungeschehen zu machen.

 

Ein weiterer langer Moment verging, indem keiner von beiden wusste, was er denken oder sagen sollte. Seb fühlte sich schrecklich bloß gestellt als Mark ihn ansah. Die Stille breitete sich nun zwischen ihnen aus und verschlimmerte die Dinge lediglich, also tat er das Einzige, was ihm einfiel. Er ging weg.

 

Mark stand in der Tür der Toilette und sah Seb zu, wie er auf die Fahrstühle am Ende des Flures zu ging. Sah ihn, wie er den Fahrstuhl betrat und die Türen sich hinter ihm schlossen.

 

Sebastian drehte sich nicht um, konnte es nicht ertragen Mark anzusehen, auch wenn er seine Augen  auf sich spüren konnte. Er hatte sich nicht verabschiedet, oder bedankt, oder sonst irgendetwas als er die Toilette verlassen hatte.

 

Mark stand dort noch eine Weile länger, bevor er seinem Weg zu den Aufzügen folgte und den Knopf drückte, um einen auf der anderen Seite herunter zu rufen.

 

Als er den Fahrstuhl betrat, versuchte er die Gedanken daran abzuschalten, zu was Sebastian jetzt zurück kehren würde. Was würde mit ihm morgen geschehen, an dem Tag darauf. Würde er den Mut finden mit jemanden zu sprechen, welcher in der Lage wäre ihm wirklich zu helfen, jemandem außer Mark, welcher ihm nur passiv erlaubt hatte zu gehen, ohne überhaupt etwas konstruktives getan zu haben. Er versuchte diese Gedanken aus zu sperren. Versuchte sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass es nicht in seiner Verantwortung lag, dass Sebastian ein erwachsener Mann war. Welcher seine eigenen Entscheidungen traf und sich nur Hilfe suchen würde, wenn er sich selbst helfen wollen würde. Er versuchte all das zu vergessen.

 

Der Fahrstuhl öffnete sich geräuschvoll auf seinem Stockwerk.

Mark ließ sich selbst in sein Zimmer ein und legte sich noch voll bekleidet auf das Bett. Sebastians Zimmer war nur den Flur hinunter. Er hatte nichts gehört, als er seine Zimmertür passiert hatte, aber dass musste nichts heißen.

 

Für eine Sekunde überlegte Mark zurück zu gehen und an seine Tür zu klopfen, aber Heikki wäre vermutlich dort. Er wollte nicht daran denken. Er wollte an gar nichts jetzt denken. Er wollte es einfach alles weg sperren und einschlafen. Aber er war nun nicht mehr müde, sein Gehirn war zu beschäftigt und ihm war übel.

 

Er sah auf den Wecker; die Anzeige verriet 0:37 Uhr.

Mark wünschte sich, er hätte die Party verlassen und wäre direkt um 22:43 Uhr hier her gekommen.

 

 

**The Hollow Man**

 

Am nächsten Morgen saß Mark tief in einen Sitz zusammengesunken am Flughafen und fühlte sie wie scheiße. Er hatte die Nacht kaum geschlafen. Er versteckte sich hinter seiner Sonnenbrille und hoffte, dass niemand ihn behelligen würde. Nach der Party in der Nacht zuvor, war er kaum der Einzige, der dies tat, deswegen zog es nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit von Seiten des Teams auf ihn. Christian hatte ihm ein nachsichtiges Lächeln geschenkt und Mark hatte es geschafft, sich dazu zu zwingen ein Lächeln zu erwidern. Der Gedanke ihn zur Seite zu nehmen und ihm zu erzählen, was er die Nacht zuvor über Sebastian herausgefunden hatte, nagte an seinem Gewissen, aber selbst wenn er es ihm erzählen könnte, hier war wohl kaum der Richtige Zeitpunkt noch Ort dafür.

 

Er sah sich suchend nach Sebastian um und fand ihn schließlich am anderen Ende der Lounge sitzend, umgeben von Gepäck, während Heikki vor ihm stand, die Sicht auf ihn einschränkte. Er trug ebenso wie Mark eine Sonnenbrille und Mark fragte sich, ob die dahinter versteckten Augen noch immer rot waren.

 

Er stieß einen langen Seufzer aus, bedachte seine nächsten möglichen Schritte. Mit Heikki der wie ein Wachhund dort stand, gab es kaum eine Möglichkeit Sebastians Blick aufzufangen um zu sehen, ob sie irgendwo privat etwa mehr miteinander reden konnten. Er konnte also nicht mit Seb reden und er konnte nichts zu Christian sagen; im Grunde genommen, gab es nichts, was er tun konnte, gar nichts. Mark wunderte sich ob es wahrscheinlich war Sebastian in der letzten Nachbesprechung in Milton Keynes am Donnerstag anzutreffen, wenn er dort wäre, wäre dass wohl seine letzte Chance.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie zu ihrem Flug getrieben wurden. Sebastian und Heikki waren nicht unter ihnen und zu spät realisierte Mark, dass sie wohl einen Direktflug in die Schweiz nehmen würden, statt über Heathrow zu fliegen. Mark machte es sich auf seinem Platz bequem, nahm endlich die Sonnenbrille ab und zählte die Momente, bis er sich endlich die Kopfhörer in die Ohren stecken und ein weiteres Mal abschalten konnte.

 

Sobald das Sicherheitsballett vorüber und sie abgehoben waren, wählte Mark einen der am wenigsten anstößigen Filme im Angebot und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Er war mittlerweile todmüde. Der Stress seines letzten Rennes zusätzlich zu den üblichen Strapazen eines Rennwochenendes waren von einer unruhigen Nacht noch verschärft worden und Mark wollte nur noch nach Hause so schnell wie nur irgend möglich. Er probierte zu schlafen, doch dass schien genauso unmöglich zu sein, wie die Nacht zuvor. Er versuchte sein Gehirn herunterzufahren, doch es wollte nicht kooperieren. Er versuchte so stark wie nur möglich zu vergessen, was in der Nacht zuvor passiert war. Wenn er schon nichts dagegen tun konnte, dann gab es auch keinen Grund darüber nachzudenken.

 

Er verbrachte die nächsten 11 Stunden damit entschieden nicht darüber nachzudenken.

Als sie in London gelandet waren und er sein Gepäck abholte, fühlte er sich wie ein Zombie.

 

*****

 

Mark war sich nicht sicher ob er wirklich froh darüber war oder eher nicht, dass Sebastian zur Nachbesprechung in der Fabrik anwesend war. Er dachte, er hätte einen ziemlich guten Job darin gemacht, seine Sorgen bezüglich ihm abzuschalten und das Dilemma mit welchem er sich die letzten Tage sich hatte herum schlagen müssen, aber das entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit. Er hatte seine Gedanken nur so gut es ging begraben und nun wurde er unweigerlich wieder mit ihnen konfrontiert.

 

Seb hatte sich so weit wie nur möglich von Mark weg gesetzt, an das andere Ende des Konferenztisches und den Blickkontakt zu ihm bereits den ganze Morgen vermieden.

 

Mark sah ihn an, innerlich verfluchte er Sebastian dafür, dass er ihn in diese Lage gebracht hatte. Seb hatte schon immer die unglückliche Gabe besessen ihn aufzuziehen ohne es zu wollen, ihn abzulenken und sein Gleichgewicht zu stören und nun war er hier und tat es schon wieder, nur auf eine Art und Weise die Mark nie erwartet hätte. Mark würde es niemals gegenüber jemanden zugeben aber die Wahrheit war, dass er sich Sorgen um Sebastian gemacht hatte, seitdem sie sich in Brasilien voneinander verabschiedet hatten.

 

Christian war gerade dabei die Besprechung zu beenden und Mark ein Letztes Dankeschön auszusprechen, alle die sich im Raum versammelt hatten, taten es ihm gleich und wiederholten die Phrase von Viel Glück. Alles was Mark jetzt noch übrig blieb, war es eine Runde durch die Fabrik zu drehen, sich zu verabschieden und er wäre fertig damit.

 

Während er vorgab dem Debrief aufmerksam zu folgen (was in Wirklichkeit für ihn nicht von Belang war), war Mark die Dinge noch ein weiteres Mal durchgegangen.

 

Er konnte Sebastian nicht hintergehen, indem er mit Christian sprach, oder irgendjemand anderen gegen seinen ausdrücklichen Willen, auch wenn es nur zu seinem Besten wäre. Er konnte nicht gehen und nachsehen, ob Heikki vor Ort war um ihn mit seinem Handeln zu konfrontieren; Er würde ohne Zweifel auf blanke Verleugnung treffen und die Vorstellung, dass Mark auch nur irgendeine Auswirkungen auf so einen Charakter hätte, war ehrlich gesagt lächerlich. Wenn er dazu in der Lage war Seb auf so eine Weise zu behandeln, dann war er offensichtlich ein durch und durch böses Werk, sogar gefährlich, und obwohl Mark nicht leicht einschüchtern war, war er sich doch bewusst, dass er keine Gefahr für Heikki darstellte.

 

Die einzige über gebliebene Option war also zu versuchen einen Moment abzupassen um ein letztes Mal mit Seb reden zu können.

 

Sebastian hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst in der Minute, in der die Nachbesprechung vorüber war und Mark hatte keine Ahnung, ob er nicht vielleicht schon gegangen war, aber er nutzte seinen Trip durch das Gebäude, um sich zu verabschieden dazu, sich umzusehen, ob er ihn nicht doch noch aufspüren konnte.

 

Er hatte schon fast alle Hoffnung aufgegeben, als er um eine Ecke bog, die von den Räumen der Ingenieure weg führte und Seb ausmachte, der soeben Adrians Büro verließ.

 

Seb sah ihn und wandte sich schnell in Richtung der Treppen, aber Mark beschleunigte seinen Schritt und holte ihn ein, bevor er die Chance zu entkommen hatte.

 

„Hey, Seb, Warte eine Minute.“

Seb ignorierte ihn, setzte seinen Weg den Gang hinunter fort und versuchte sich zu beeilen.

„Seb, Stop!“ Mark war erstaunt, wie verzweifelt seine eigene Stimme klang.

Sebastian ließ die Schultern hängen und verlangsamte seine Schritte so schnell, dass Mark fast in ihn hinein lief. Endlich drehte er ich um und warf Mark einen resignierenden Blick zu.

 

„Was willst du, Mark?“ fragte Sebastian in einem anklagenden Ton.

 

„Gib mir nur 5 Minuten, okay?“ erwiderte Mark, versuchte dabei versöhnlich zu klingen.

 

Es gab mehrere unmarkierte Türen entlang dieses Teils des Korridors, von denen Mark wusste, dass es Konferenzräume waren. Er horchte an einem, bevor er die Klinke ausprobierte und den Raum leer vorfand. Er ging hinein, Sebastian folgte ihm.

 

Mark setzte sich auf die Kante des Tisches, während Sebastian sich gegen die Tür lehnte, als ob er jeden daran hindern wolle herein zu kommen.

Seb richtete seinen Blick zu Boden. „Wirst du es erzählen?“

 

Mark schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Seb klang durch und durch wie ein Kind, dass sich sorgte jemand würde dem Lehrer petzen, dass es vom Schulfiesling gehänselt wurde.

 

„Nein, ich werde es niemandem erzählen Seb. Ich habe dir mein Wort gegeben. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du mir vertrauen kannst und ich halte es“

 

„Danke.“ erwiderte Sebastian und stieß einen kleinen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Vorsichtig blickte er durch seine Wimpern zu Mark auf.

 

Mark rollte fast mit den Augen; Seb sah immer wie ein Kind aus, egal wie sehr er sich bemühte Bartstoppeln wachsen zu lassen; Baby-faced und unschuldig sah er aus. Diese lächerlich großen, blauen Augen, die jeden zu bestechen schienen, der ihm begegnete, sicherstellten, dass er immer seinen Willen bekam, die Mark ärgerten. Er bekam immer was er wollte, so schien es, außer jetzt wo es am meisten darauf ankam.

 

„Seb, bitte setz dich hin für einen Augenblick, in Ordnung? Keiner wird uns hier stören.“

 

Sebastian gab nach und setzte sich, als Mark sich vom Tisch erhob und den nächsten Stuhl herum drehte um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Er überlegte, ob er sich Seb annähern sollte aber überlegte es sich anders und legte die Hände lieber auf die Armlehnen seines Stuhls ab.

 

„Wie geht es deinem Arm?“ fragte er verlegen.

Seb runzelte die Stirn, schien nicht zu verstehen, worauf Mark hinaus wollte, bevor er sich erinnerte.

 

„Gut, es ist wirklich nichts.“ murmelte er.

„Es ist nicht nichts Seb.“ gab Mark entschieden zurück.

 

Wenn Seb so etwas, so einfach abtun konnte, wollte er nicht daran denken, was etwas Ernstes darstellte. Mark hatte das fürchterliche Gefühl, dass er gerade Mal an der Oberfläche all der schrecklichen Dinge gekratzt hatte, die passiert waren. Wenn die Blutergüsse, die Seb ihm erlaubt hatte zu sehen „nichts“ waren, wollte Mark nicht daran denken, welche anderen Verletzungen er vielleicht vor Blicken verborgen hatte. Was Heikki vielleicht getan hatte, wenn keine neugierigen Augen dabei waren, die etwas hätten bemerken können.

 

„Seb du kannst das nicht einfach so weiter gehen lassen.“

 

Sebastian überlegte Mark zu sagen, dass die ganze Sache ihn nichts anging, aber er wusste er hatte es zu Marks Angelegenheit gemacht, als er vor seinen Augen zusammen gebrochen war und ihm die Wahrheit erzählt hatte, in dieser Hotel Toilette. Er konnte nicht zurück nehmen, was er gesagt hatte, es war seine eigene Schuld, weil er überhaupt erst so schwach gewesen war.

 

„Was kümmert es dich?“ flehte er.

 

Er hasste die Tatsache, dass er Mark gezeigt hatte, wie verletzlich er war, aber nun, wo er es hatte, konnte er sich nicht hinter den Mauern verstecken, die er normalerweise in diesen Räumlichkeiten um sich herum aufbaute.

 

„Warum? Gott Seb, weil ich ein halbwegs verfickter anständiger Mensch bin, deshalb.“

 

Welchen Blick auf die Welt musste Sebastian haben um so zu denken, wunderte sich Mark; so misstrauisch, so verdammt verängstigt. Heikki, dachte er wütend. Oder war da noch etwas oder jemand anderes vor ihm, der Seb so beeinflusst hatte?

 

Er schnaubte, „Sieh Mal Seb, Ich behaupte nicht , dass ich verstehe, was du gerade durch machst, oder wie hart es ist...“

 

„Nein, tust du nicht.“ sagte Sebastian und versuchte dabei stärker zu klingen als er sich fühlte.

„Nein. Okay meinetwegen, Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich weiß so viel; wenn du nichts dagegen unternimmst, wird es dich zerstören.“

 

Mark fühlte sich grausam Sebastian auf diese Art und Weise zu begegnen, aber er war sich sicher, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach. Etwas wie das, würde eher noch schlimmer werden und schlimmer, je länger man es ertrug. Seb konnte sich bisher in der Öffentlichkeit zusammen reißen, aber wie lange konnte er weiterhin ein Doppelleben führen? Wie lange noch, bis Heikki etwas wirklich ernstes tat, an Selbstvertrauen gewann, weil er Sebastians Körper und Geist gebrochen hatte?

 

Mark wurde übel es auch nur zu erwägen.

 

Seb sah so aus, als ob er wieder zusammenbrechen würde, sein Gesicht angespannt, alle Muskeln in seinem Körper angespannt, wie im Kampf oder Flucht Modus.

 

„Gibt es denn niemanden mit dem du sprechen könntest?“ versuchte es Mark.

Seb schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Deine Familie?“

 

Seb fing fast an zu lachen bei der Bemerkung. Seine Familie, die so stolz auf ihn war, die von nichts eine Ahnung hatte, wenn es sein Privatleben betraf, weil er ihnen so wenig davon erzählte. Er hielt sie auf Armeslänge von sich, seitdem er in der Formel 1 war, sah sie nur ein paar Mal im Jahr. Er hatte ihnen noch nicht einmal erzählt, dass er schwul war, sie dachten sicher noch er würde mit Hanna ausgehen, wie all die anderen (und er korrigierte sie niemals).

 

„Schau Mal Seb, Ich weiß, dass ich immer wieder darauf zurück komme, aber gibt es denn keinen Weg, dass du mit Christian sprechen könntest. Du weißt er ist ein anständiger Kerl. Er wird einen Weg finden, die ganze Sache zu lösen. Ich bin mir sicher er würde es niemandem erzählen.“

 

Sebastian sah auf den Tisch, er konnte Marks Blick nicht vollständig ertragen.

 

„Ich kann es einfach nicht tun.“ sagte er und klang dabei als ob ihn jedes Wort Mühe kosten würde. Er legte seinen Kopf in die Hände und rieb sich das Gesicht um Zeit zu schinden.

 

Er hob den Kopf. „Ich glaube ich könnte nicht weiter machen, wenn es die Leute wissen würden. Ich muss die Person sein, die die Leute denken das ich bin. Wenn sie daran nicht mehr glauben, dann kann ich es nicht weiter machen, und dann wird von mir nichts mehr übrig sein.“

 

Das klang wie ein fürchterliches, endgültiges Statement für Mark, aber er dachte, er verstand was Seb meinte; die Fassade war wichtiger geworden, als die Person darunter.

 

Mark hatte immer Witze darüber gerissen, das Sebs BMI so erschreckend niedrig war, dass er ein hohler Mann war. Das erschien jetzt nicht mehr witzig.

 

„Was ,wenn es einen anderen Weg gibt?“

 

Seb sah ihn an, die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen vertiefte sich noch weiter.

„Was, wenn es einen gibt ihn einfach los zu werden?“ schlug Mark vor.

 

Seb konnte sich nicht vorstellen worauf Mark hinaus wollte und sein Reflex einen Witz zu reißen, sobald er sich unwohl fühlte nahm Überhand; „Du meinst ihn um nieten?“

 

Mark sah ihn einen Augenblick lang schockiert an, bevor er in trockenes Gelächter ausbrach. „Verlockend, wenn man die Umstände betrachtet und ohne Zweifel wohl verdient, aber nein Seb, dass meinte ich nicht. Ich meine, was, wenn es einen Weg gibt ihn zumindest als deinen Trainer loszuwerden?“

 

Sebastian hatte darüber schon vorher nachgedacht, aber er hatte es bisher nicht geschafft einen Weg zu finden jemandem aus dem Team deswegen aufzusuchen, um heraus zu finden ob es möglich war.

 

„Ich müsste es ihnen trotzdem erzählen.“ argumentierte er. Er hatte das Gefühl sich mit Mark nur im Kreis zu drehen. Er verstand, dass so unglücklich wie es auch alles war, Mark versuchte wirklich aufrichtig zu helfen

, auch wenn er es nicht vollständig erfassen konnte, warum es ihn überhaupt kümmerte. Aber alles, was es tat, war die Dinge immer wieder durch zu kauen und Sebastian daran zu erinnern wie gefangen er war.

 

Er war plötzlich traurig darüber, dass Mark das Team verlassen würde. Er wusste, er war ein guter Kerl, auch wenn jeder Versuch einer Freundschaft zwischen Teamkollegen, in den frühen Tagen in eine Abfuhr erteilt worden war und ihre Beziehung gereizt geworden war, als Sebastians Karriere an Fahrt aufnahm und Marks ins Stocken geriet. Seb hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, dass Mark durch die Maske blicken könnte, die er trug und seine Unsicherheit hatte ihn dazu verführt Mark von sich zu stoßen, ihn schlecht zu behandeln, als er versuchte, seine eigene Position innerhalb des Teams zu stärken.

 

Er wusste er war ungerecht zu Mark gewesen und hatte sich manchmal abscheulich benommen, wusste Mark hatte es ihm übel genommen und seinen Ärger gegenüber Sebastian nicht versteckt gehalten. Aber jetzt sah er zum ersten Mal, was er all die Jahre lang verloren hatte. Der Mann saß ihm gegenüber, der, der absolut keinen Grund dazu hatte, sich um ihn zu sorgen, dagegen in der Tat jeden Grund ihm Schlechtes zu wünschen, sich in seinem Unglück zu baden und er tat genau das Gegenteil, er gab einen Scheiß darauf, wenn er auch keinen Grund dazu hatte. Mark hätte aus der Fabrik laufen können nach ihrem Meeting an diesem Morgen und es nie bereut, doch stattdessen war er hier, verschanzt in einem verlassenen Raum und versuchte ihn zu retten.

 

„Vielleicht nicht.“ schlug Mark vor. „Ich habe vorher schon die Trainer gewechselt, du ebenso.“

 

„Ja, aber es war ihre Entscheidung zu gehen. Ich habe Tommi nicht einfach hinausgeworfen. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie ich es angehen soll.“

 

„Nun auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich wie eine gebrochene Schallplatte anhöre, kannst du nicht Christian fragen?“

„Und wenn er fragt warum?“

Mark öffnete die Hände, es schien immer wieder darauf zurück zu kommen.; Sebastian war einfach zu verängstigt enttarnt zu werden, um auch nur eine Bewegung zu machen, die ihn befreien könnte.

 

„Ich weiß es nicht, kannst du nicht einfach sagen es funktioniert einfach nicht mehr? Das die Dinge zwischen euch nicht mehr ganz richtig sind und du einen Wechsel möchtest?“

 

Seb dachte für einen Moment darüber nach. Es war verlockend zu glauben, die Dinge könnten so einfach sein; dass er einfach zu Christian gehen könnte und er nicht weiter nach bohren würde, er würde es einfach auf einen Schlag besser machen.

 

Sebastian stieß den Atem aus, von dem er nicht wusste, dass er ihn angehalten hatte. Wenn Mark dachte, dass er das tun konnte, dann könnte er vielleicht mutig genug sein das Risiko einzugehen.

 

"Vielleicht ... Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht. Meinst du sie akzeptieren das einfach so? Was, wenn Heikki sich weigert zu gehen?“

 

Die Möglichkeit Heikki einfach zu entlassen und ihn nie wieder sehen zu müssen, war unheimlich anziehend für Seb, aber er war sich unsicher, ob er daran glauben sollte, dass es so einfach sein könnte.

 

„Wenn das Team ihn feuert, dann hätte er keine Wahl, oder?“

 

Sebastian verschränkte seine Finger ineinander und starrte darauf.

 

„Ist die Alternative nicht schlimmer?“ versuchte es Mark, er war sich bewusst, dass er ihn etwas schubsen musste.

 

Seb zuckte so halb mit den Schultern, starrte noch immer auf seine Hände. Er wünschte, er hätte Marks Mut, sein Selbstvertrauen. Wünschte sich er hätte diesen einfach Weg mit dem Leben umzugehen, einfach ehrlich sein und geradeheraus zu Leuten zu sein. Er wusste es hatte ihn etwas in Schwierigkeiten gebracht mit dem Team, über die Jahre hinweg aber Mark war nie jemand anderes als er selbst und die Leute liebten ihn dafür; die Presse, die Fans.

 

Die selben Fans, welche ihn ausgebuht hatten, die seine Ausfälle gefeiert hatten und ihn zu hassen schienen, wenn alles, was Seb sich bemüht hatte zu tun sein Job war; zu gewinnen. Irgendwie mussten sie die Wahrheit über Sebastian spüren, was für ein wertloser Schein er war, unwürdig ihres Respekt und ihrer Zuneigung

 

Es wurde immer schwerer und schwerer, nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr ihn das verletzte.

Mark griff herüber und legte seine Hand auf Sebs Arm. „Kumpel, du musst etwas tun. Ich weiß, dass du das weißt und ich weiß es ist hart, aber du musste die Möglichkeit ergreifen und Dinge ändern oder es wird immer so weiter gehen, schlimmer als jetzt. Du musst es tun.“

 

Marks Hand fühlte sich so stark an, Seb versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was für einen Trost es war sie dort ruhen zu wissen, ihn einfach nur festhielt. Wenn er Mark bei sich hätte, dachte er könnte er alles tun. Ein verrückter Teil von ihm wollte Mark darum bitten mit ihm zu Christian zu gehen, dass er die Kraft finden würde, es zu tun, wenn Mark dabei war.

 

Seb atmete tief durch und nickte.

„Du wirst es tun? Du wirst mit Christian reden?“ Mark fühlte eine plötzliche Erleichterung, dass er endlich den Durchbruch geschafft hatte.

Seb nickte abermals.

Mark hatte den seltsamen Drang Sebastian zu umarmen, doch stattdessen nahm er seine Hand von seinem Arm und stand auf.

 

Seb fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm ein Pflaster herunter gerissen. Konnte er das wirklich tun? Er hob sich selbst aus dem Stuhl und fühlte sich plötzlich leichter, größer. Mark ließ ihn einen Mut spüren, von dem er nicht wusste, ob er dazu in der Lage war.

 

Mark legte seine Hand wieder zurück auf Sebs Arm und sah ihm tief in die Augen, versuchte darin zu lesen.

„Du wirst es wirklich tun?“

 

Sebastian nickte zum dritten Mal, hatte Probleme Wörter zu formen. Er wollte sich bei Mark bedanken, wollte nach ihm greifen, noch immer ziemlich verzweifelt ihn bitten, ob er nicht wenigstens mit ihm zu Christians Büro gehen könnte, aber er traute sich nicht auch nur eines dieser Dinge zu tun. Stattdessen zog er seinen Arm von Mark weg, um seine Entschlossenheit zu zeigen. Er würde es tun. Er würde es jetzt tun, bevor er eine Möglichkeit hatte seine Meinung zu ändern, bevor er auf seinem Telefon nachsehen würde, ob er irgendwelche Nachrichten oder verpasste Anrufe von Heikki hatte, welche unter Umständen sein zerbrechliches Selbstvertrauen, welches Mark ihm eingeflößt hatte auflösen würden.

 

Seb schluckte hart und sah Mark an, versuchte das Letzte bisschen Kraft von ihm aufzunehmen, bevor er rausgehen würde.

 

„Danke.“

Es schien ein armselig, kleines Wort zu sein um sich erkenntlich zu zeigen.

 

Mark versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, was er sagen könnte, um Sebs Entschlossenheit zu stärken, oder seine Nerven zu lindern aber er hatte alles verbraucht, was er geben konnte und es war nun an ihm als Antwort zu Nicken. Er hätte fast Viel Glück gesagt aber irgendwie erschien ihm das falsch Also folgte er einfach Seb hinaus auf den Gang.

 

Sie blieben für einen Moment am oberen Teil der Treppe stehen. Bevor Mark hinunter gehen würde und aus der Tür hinaus, ein letzten Mal machten sie eine Pause. Mark gab ihm ein angespanntes Lächeln, von dem er hoffte, dass es ihn ermutigte und Seb nach unten ging, wo Christians Büro lag.

 

Mark winkte der Rezeptionistin ein letztes Mal als er nach draußen trat und auf sein Auto zuhielt, er spürte einen verworrenen Mix aus Traurigkeit darüber das Team zu verlassen und Erleichterung, dass er nun hoffentlich aufhören konnte sich Sorgen um Seb zu machen. Er versuchte sich auf die Erwartungen seiner Zukunft und die Möglichkeiten, die vor ihm lagen, als sich auf die Vergangenheit die durch das Gebäude hinter ihm repräsentiert wurde zu konzentrieren.

 

Seb stand eine ganze Minute draußen vor Christians Büro, versuchte beides, über alles nachzudenken, was Mark ihm gesagt hatte und gleichzeitig es alles auszublenden, um sich selbst dazu zu bewegen, nicht daran zu denken, sondern einfach auf Autopilot zu schalten und an der Tür zu klopfen.

 

Er hätte sich selbst diese Minute nicht gewähren sollen, wurde ihm später bewusst. Es war genug Zeit, damit die Wärme von Marks Hand auf seinem Arm verblasste, genug Zeit, dass das der Mut, welchen er innerlich aufgebaut hatte, abebbte, genug Zeit damit die Zweifel sich wieder einschlichen und er sich selbst fand, wie er sich umdrehte, den Gang zurück ging, die Treppe hinauf.

 

Sebastian stand dort, sah durch die doppelt so hohen Fenster heraus auf den Parkplatz, sah Mark wie er weg fuhr in sein neues Leben, bevor er seinem Weg aus dem Gebäude folgte, hinüber zu seinem Wagen.

 

Er wusste er hatte versagt, dass er Mark im Stich gelassen hatte, wusste, dass er so elendig erbärmlich und schwach war, wie Heikki es ihm immer gesagt hatte. Seb stieg in sein Auto, legte seinen Kopf auf das Lenkrad und ließ die Tränen still fallen.

**Running In The Shadows**

 

Es war ein langweilig, grauer Tag im frühen Januar. Mark hatte wirklich nicht gerade viel zu tun außer zu trainieren, also war er auch trotz des schlechten Wetters draußen gewesen um lange zu Laufen und es hatte sich gut angefühlt´; an nichts anderes denken zu müssen, als einen Fuß vor den Anderen zu setzen, den Stich der kalten Luft in seinen Lungen zu fühlen und seinen Atem dabei zu beobachten, wie er vor ihm dampfte. Trotz der Temperaturen, war er ganz schön ins Schwitzen gekommen, also nahm er eine schnelle Dusche und klapperte nun in der Küche herum, um sich etwas zu essen zu machen.

 

Es war eigenartig sich nicht wieder in Vorbereitungen für die neue Saison stürzen zu müssen, gleich nach dem Urlaub. Sonst wäre er jetzt bereits in der Fabrik in Milton Keynes, vielleicht würde er auch schon im Simulator sitzen oder die Sitzanpassung haben, aber der Terminplan von Porsche war nicht so vollgestopft und er hatte bis jetzt für die nächsten Wochen nichts zu tun.

 

Er überlegte sich gerade einen Kaffee zu machen , als ein Klopfen an der Tür ihn aufschreckte. Die Hunde sprangen auf, bellten wie üblich wie verrückt und er beruhigte sie, erzählte ihnen, es wäre wohl bloß der Briefträger und ging in den Flur, dabei ging er auf Nummer sicher die Hunde in der Küche zu lassen, nur für den Fall.

 

Er öffnete die Haustür und musste zweimal hinsehen, welche Person da vor ihm stand.

„Seb?“

 

Sebastian stand auf Marks Türschwelle, in seine Red Bull Klamotten gekleidet und mit einer Sonnenbrille. Er bot ihm ein schüchternes; „Hi Mark,“ an, bevor er auf Marks Schuhe starrte.

 

 

Er hatte für mehrere Minuten im Auto gesessen, bevor er genug Mut gesammelt hatte um auszusteigen und an der Tür zu klopfen, seine Hand zitterte. Was, wenn Mark nicht zu Hause wäre? Was, wenn jemand anderes dort wäre? Was, wenn das nicht Mal Marks Haus war und jemand Fremdes die Tür öffnen würde?

 

Marks Adresse, auf ein Stück Papier gekritzelt, steckte in seiner Hosentasche, er hatte sie einer Assistentin in der Fabrik aus der Nase gezogen. Seb hatte ihr eine Geschichte aufgetischt, dass Mark angeblich aus Versehen ein Paar seiner Sachen, am Ende des letzten Jahres mit nach Hause genommen hatte und er einfach nur vorbei fahren wollte, um sie zurück zu holen. Sie hatte ihm die faule Ausrede abgekauft, oder sich nicht weiter drum gekümmert, warum er sie haben wollte. Jedenfalls hatte sie ihm die Details gegeben und Seb war erleichtert und ein wenig erheitert über seine eigene Direktheit, bis er tatsächlich auf die Zufahrt einbog und die Sache über die er den ganzen Tag nachgedacht hatte Realität wurde.

 

Sebastian hatte den Tag in Meetings verbracht, dabei nicht wirklich aufgepasst, was gesprochen wurde. Die Idee, welche ihm seit dem frühen Morgen auf dem Flug nach England eingefallen war, ging ihm die ganze Zeit im Kopf herum und machte es unmöglich sich zu konzentrieren.

 

England bedeutete, die Fabrik in Milton Keynes und das Team. Und das Team bedeutete Mark.

 

Mit der Ausnahme, dass das jetzt nicht mehr so war.

 

Er musste Mark sehen. Er war die einzige Person mit der er reden konnte, die einzige Person, von der er wusste, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte und Seb brauchte jetzt wirklich jemanden, dem er vertrauen konnte.

 

Er fühlte sich, als ob er am Abgrund entlang taumeln würde und es gab nur eine Person, die vielleicht verstehen würde und sich genug kümmern würde, um ihm die Hand zu reichen und ihn aufzufangen.

 

Er war zu schnell gefahren um hier her zu gelangen, getrieben von einer Art nervöser Energie. Die Vorstellung von einem Polizeiauto aus dem Verkehr gezogen zu werden amüsierte ihn selbst jetzt in seinem Zustand noch; der vierfache Formel 1 Weltmeister belangt für zu schnelles Fahren auf einer englischen Landstraße, oh diese Ironie.

 

Bevor er Zeit hatte seine Meinung zu ändern oder mit Ausreden auf zu warten, um sich zu drücken, fand er sich vor einem großen Haus, mitten auf dem Land in Buckinghamshire wieder. Er fuhr langsam auf die Auffahrt, als ob er so leise wie möglich auf Zehenspitzen gehen würde.

 

Sebs Herz klopfte so laut, während er sich der Haustür näherte, dass er sicher war Mark müsste es im Inneren des Hauses hören. Sie hatten keinen Kontakt gehabt, seitdem er ihn zum letzten Mal in der Fabrik gesehen hatte, vor über einem Monat. Seitdem Mark ihn dazu gedrängt hatte der Wahrheit über seine Situation ins Gesicht zu sehen und versucht hatte ihm zu helfen einen Ausweg zu finden, seitdem Seb ihn im Stich gelassen hatte und sich gedrückt hatte, zurück gerannt war, zu der Person, vor der er flüchten sollte.

 

Lief er jetzt davon? So fühlte es sich zumindest an. Aus der Schweiz und vor Heikki geflüchtet, weg gelaufen von der Fabrik und dem Team. Zu Mark gelaufen, von dem er immer gedacht hatte, dass er ihn hasste, aber es sich herausstellte, dass er die einzige Person war, von der Sebastian annahm, dass er sich auf sie verlassen konnte.

 

Die Haustür öffnete sich so schnell, dass Seb das Gefühl hatte man würde ihm den Sauerstoff aus den Lungen reißen. Er hatte nicht wirklich bedacht, was er sagen würde, wenn er erst einmal hier stand und jetzt dachte er, dass er nicht dazu in der Lage wäre auch nur irgendetwas zu sagen.

 

„Seb?“

„Hi Mark.“

 

Eine lange Pause bildete sich zwischen ihnen.

 

„Was zur Hölle machst du hier?“

 

Es war nicht ganz das Willkommen, dass Sebastian erwartet hatte und der Drang davon zu laufen, war fast überwältigend. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und fiel fast rückwärts von der breiten Stufe. Mark kam aus dem Haus auf ihn zu und legte eine Hand auf Sebs Arm, um ihn festzuhalten. Es wurde Sebastian bewusst, dass es mittlerweile eine vertraute Geste war, ein gutes Gefühl, als Mark buchstäblich nach ihm griff um ihm zu helfen.

 

„Bist du okay?“ Mark hoffte, dass es eine Chance gab, dass Seb wirklich hier war um ihm zu erzählen, wie die Dinge sich verändert hatten, seitdem er ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, aber etwas verriet Mark, dass es unwahrscheinlich war.

 

Seb sah ihn durch seine Sonnenbrille an und fragte sich, was er dazu sagen sollte. Nein, offensichtlich nicht, sonst würde ich nicht hier sein?

 

„Ähm, ich....“

 

Oh Gott dachte Mark. Jetzt geht das wieder los. Sebastian war offensichtlich nicht okay, sonst wäre er nicht hier, oder? Stand auf seiner Türschwelle, zitterte leicht vor Kälte, unangebracht angezogen mit seinem langärmeligen Red Bull Shirt und Sonnenbrille, sah er aus wie ein Mann, der sich als Formel 1 Fahrer verkleidet hatte.

 

Seb sagte noch immer nichts und Mark konnte es nicht von seinen Augen ablesen, die hinter diesen Gläsern versteckt waren.

 

Es traf ihn plötzlich; Warum trug Seb diese Sonnenbrille? An einem grauen, bewölkten Tag in England, im Januar? Sebastian war nicht wie Kimi, der die Sonnenbrille permanent auf seinem Gesicht befestigt zu haben schien. Es war nicht richtig.

 

Mark griff mit seiner Hand langsam nach der Sonnenbrille und hob sie von Sebs Gesicht.

 

Sebastian stand still wie eine Statue als Mark sie abnahm und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie die Emotionen in ihm sprudelten.

 

Marks Hand fiel an seine Seite zurück als er sich ansah, was sich hinter den Gläsern verborgen hatte. Rund um Sebs linkes Auge war alles blau und geschwollen, das Auge selbst war blutunterlaufen und sah wund aus.

 

„Oh Seb!“ keuchte Mark.

 

Er spürte wie es ihn eiskalt erwischte. Die Unruhe, die in der hintersten Ecke seines Kopfes seit dem letzten Monat gelauert hatte, war nicht unbegründet gewesen. Er hatte sich wohl mehr gewünscht als geglaubt, dass Sebastian seinem Vorschlag, mit Christian zu reden und die Situation zu lösen in der er sich befand, hatte folgen können. Er hatte wirklich gehofft, dass sein Vorschlag zum Erfolg geführt hätte. Das war es, was er sich selbst zugeredet hatte. Er hatte sich immer und immer wieder gesagt, dass Sebastian kein Kind war, dass er auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte, dass er sich selbst darum kümmern konnte, aber das war wohl offensichtlich nicht der Fall.

 

„Was ist passiert?“

 

Seb wollte die Sonnenbrille wieder aufsetzen, aber das stand nicht zur Debatte, als er sah, dass Mark sie immer noch festhielt.

 

„Ich hab dem Team gesagt, dass mich ein Squashball getroffen hat.“

Mark verkrampfte seinen Kiefer.

„Die Ausrede hast du vorher schon Mal benutzt.“

 

„Ja.“ gab Sebastian leise zu.

 

Seb war sehr bemüht jetzt nicht zu weinen. Mark erinnerte sich. Mark gab tatsächlich einen Scheiß darauf. Niemand in der Fabrik hatte es gekümmert. Sie hatten nur gelacht und kleine Witze gerissen darüber, dass er mehr Übung brauchte und tollpatschig war. Es schien ihnen nicht seltsam vorzukommen, dass eine Formel 1 Fahrer ungeschickt war. Ein Sportler auf der Spitze des Spiels, in einem Beruf, der die beste Hand-Augen-Koordination der Welt erforderte, war tollpatschig. Sebastian hatte angespannt zurück gelächelt, hatte Witze auf seine eigenen Kosten gemacht und sie alle hatten aufgehört es zu beachten, als sie im Strudel des Tagesgeschäfts versackten.

 

"Was ist eigentlich passiert?" fragte Mark mit fester Stimme.

 

„Heikki,“ quälte sich Seb.

 

Er nahm einen plötzlichen Atemzug und Mark konnte sehen, dass Sebastian im Begriff war zusammen zu brechen.

Er zog ihn ins Haus und führte ihn zum Wohnzimmer, setzte ihn auf eines der weiten Sofas und setzte sich neben ihn.

 

Mark war im Begriff, ihn zu bitten, ihm zu erklären, was passiert war, wenn die Selbstkontrolle, an welche Sebastian sich geklammert hatte plötzlich zusammenbrach und er anfing hemmungslos zu weinen.

 

Mark fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar. Was zum Teufel sollte er jetzt tun?

 

„Mark.“ schluchzte Sebastian gebrochen. Es klang wie eine Frage. Ist es in Ordnung, dass ich hier bin? Was soll ich jetzt tun? Wirst du mir helfen?

 

Mark streckte die Hand aus und zog Sebastian in seine Arme und ließ ihn weinen. Er hielt ihn fest, ließ seinen Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhen und entschied für den Moment an nichts anderes zu denken als Seb davon abzuhalten vor ihm zusammen zu brechen.

 

Als Seb schließlich zur Ruhe kam, hielt Mark ihn weiterhin fest. Sebastian wollte sich nicht bewegen. Hier war es sicher. Sicher in Marks fester Umarmung, in seinen starken, warmen Armen. Er konnte sein Herz schlagen fühlen und er wusste, dass er in Ordnung war. Er wollte sich nicht bewegen müssen und sich der Realität stellen, was los war. Wenn er sich aufsetzte, dann musste er Mark genau erzählen, was geschehen war und er wollte nicht, obwohl er tief drinnen wusste, dass es der Grund war, warum er hergekommen war.

 

Mark hielt ihn fest, bis die schniefenden Atemzüge, welche Sebastian heraus gelassen hatte, vollkommen aufhörten und er so ruhig wurde, dass Mark sich sorgte, er würde gar nicht mehr atmen. Er setzte sich auf und schob Seb so sanft wie möglich in eine aufrechte Position, sah zu ihm herüber. Seine Augen waren geschwollen und es ließ das blaue Auge noch schlimmer aussehen. Immerhin atmete er noch, als Seb ein tiefes Schnauben ausstieß, als er sich zurück setzte.

 

„Ich werde dir nur etwas Wasser holen, okay?“

 

Mark verschwand in die Küche, nutzte die Gelegenheit um die Hunde in den Garten heraus zu lassen, bevor sie anfangen konnten heraus zu finden, wer die fremde Person im Haus war.

 

Er setzte ich wieder neben Seb, reichte ihm eine Flasche Wasser und überlegte, was sein nächster Schritt sein sollte.

 

„Willst du darüber reden?“

 

Eigentlich dachte Mark, wollte er es gar nicht wissen, aber er war bereits zu tief in die Sache verstrickt, als das es ihn nicht kümmern würde, was passiert war; Was hatte Sebastian vor seine Tür geführt.

 

Seb konzentrierte sich für ein paar Momente darauf ein paar Schlucke Wasser zu nehmen. Er würde es Mark alles erzählen müssen. Es war jetzt alles oder nichts.

 

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er gefeuert ist.“

„Was?“ Mark riss die Augen vor Überraschung auf. „Du hast also mit Christian gesprochen?“

 

Sebastian schämte sich, es zugeben zu müssen. „Nein. Es tut mir Leid.“ Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck vom Wasser. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe dich angelogen. Ich konnte es nicht tun. Ich weiß ich bin ein Feigling. Ich weiß, was du jetzt über mich denken musst...“

 

„Das denke ich nicht. Ich denke gar nichts davon, in Ordnung? Aber ich verstehe es nicht. Du hast Heikki gesagt, dass er gefeuert ist?“

 

„Ja.“ Seb musste fast über seine eigene Kühnheit lächeln. Dieser wahnsinnige Mut, den er gespürt hatte in diesem Moment, als er Heikki konfrontiert hatte und ihm gesagt hatte, dass er gehen musste. Der Ausdruck von Erstaunen auf Heikkis Gesicht, bevor es sich verdunkelte und Sebastian bewusst wurde, wie verrückt sein schwacher Versuch ihn los zu werden, gewesen war.

 

„Was ist passiert?“ fragte Mark, auch wenn er wusste, dass es ziemlich offensichtlich war, was geschehen war, aber er wusste auch, dass es wichtig war, dass Seb es ihm erzählte.

 

Seb biss sich auf die Unterlippe, hielt sie so fest, dass sie weiß wurde und er spürte, wie sich das gesamt Blut aus seinem Körper zurück zu ziehen schien, als er sich erinnerte.

 

Seb schloss seine Augen.

 

„Er hat gelacht. Er hat mir ins Gesicht gelacht. Hat gesagt, dass ich das nicht bringen kann. Dass ich bescheuert bin. Dass ich mich dumm aufführe. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es gemacht hab, aber ich habe es wieder gesagt. Ich hab ihm gesagt, das er gefeuert ist und ich will, dass er geht und das, wenn ich heute zur Fabrik gehe, ich ihnen sagen würde, dass er nicht länger mein Trainer ist und, und...“ Seb blieb die Luft weg. Er schnappte danach.

 

Gott es war so schrecklich gewesen; der Moment, als der zerbrechliche Mut, welchen er sich aufgebaut hatte, ihm aus den Händen geglitten war, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, dass er die Herausforderung, welcher er sich gestellt hatte, jemals gewinnen würde. Der Moment, in dem er den Blick in Heikkis Augen sah, denn er nur all zu gut kannte. Der Spott, gefolgt von der zweiten Stufe, die entstand als Seb so dumm war, auf der Angelegenheit weiter herum zu reiten, als er versuchte sich gegen Heikki zu behaupten. Diese Art von Verhalten wurde nicht toleriert. Es hatte von Anfang an nur einen Weg gegeben in dem das Szenario enden würde.

 

Als der erste Schlag kam, hatte Seb sich bereits darauf eingestellt, hatte sich bereits tief in sich selbst versteckt, in dem Versuch sich selbst vor dem unvermeidlichen Ansturm zu schützen, von dem er hätte wissen müssen, dass er kommen würde. Er war so dumm gewesen.

 

 

Seb hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er schon eine ganze Weile ruhig gewesen war. Mark sah ihn an, wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr, aber er dachte nicht, dass er laut beschreiben konnte, was Heikki getan hatte.

 

Es war zu demütigend. Wie schwach Sebastian war im Vergleich zu Heikki. Die Leichtigkeit, mit der Heikki ihn dominiert und schikaniert hatte. Wie Sebastian jedes Mal versagt hatte sich ihm gegenüber zu behaupten oder sich selbst zu schützen, wie tief in sich drin ihm bewusst war, dass er es verdient hatte. Wie wenig er getan hatte um Heikki davon abzuhalten weitere Schläge auf seinen Körper herab regnen zu lassen, ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte mit dem Schlag aufs Auge und dann seinen Arm in einem eisernen Griff gepackt hatte, während er ihm immer und immer wieder in den Magen schlug, ihn dazu brachte zu Boden zu fallen, bevor die Gewalt weiter ging.

 

Seb wurde schlecht. Er könnte sich in der Tat übergeben. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wasser, um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Es schien nicht genug Sauerstoff im Raum zu sein. Es war zu warm hier drin. Er brauchte frische Luft, es war besser gewesen, als sie noch draußen gewesen waren.

 

Er stand auf und bereute es sofort. Der Raum drehte sich und er dachte er würde quer über Marks Teppich kotzen müssen.

 

Mark sah gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie Seb gefährlich schwankte und griff ihm unter die Arme, half ihm sich wieder hin zu setzen.

 

„Seb?“ Mark lehnte sich vor. Sebastian war blass, er legte seine Hand auf seine Stirn und sie fühlte sich klamm und zu heiß an.

 

„Scheiße. Okay, beruhige dich. Beruhige dich einfach. Du bist in Ordnung Seb. Du bist okay.“ beschwichtigte er ihn.

 

Sebastians Augen waren unfokussiert, er atmete zu schwer. Mark setzte ihn richtig gegen die Rückseite des Sofas und beobachtete ihn vorsichtig für einige Minuten.

 

Seb schloss seine Augen für einen Moment, bevor er sie wieder öffnete und Mark ausdruckslos anstarrte.

 

„Ich werde ein Fenster aufmachen, in Ordnung? Ein bisschen stickig hier drin, Kumpel.“ sagte Mark in dem Versuch, dass Sebastian sich besser fühlte.

 

Die kühle Luft strömte in den Raum und erreichte Seb, er atmete sie ein. Er blieb einfach dort sitzen, bewegte sich nicht, konzentrierte sich für eine Weile nur aufs atmen und ließ die Punkte und flackernden Lichter am Rand seines Sichtfeldes verschwinden.

 

Er beugte sich vor und zuckte zusammen bei der plötzlichen Bewegung.

Mark runzelte die Stirn. „Fühlst du dich immer noch nicht besser?“

 

Er fühlte sich erschüttert. Seb ging es schlechter als zuvor, schlechter als beim ersten Mal in Brasilien, als er in diesen kleinen Alptraum hinein gestolpert war. Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, aber das war schlimmer. Seb war zu seiner Verantwortung geworden.

 

Hätte man ihm das vor 6 Wochen erzählt, hätte er es niemals geglaubt, aber hier war Sebastian Vettel zu ihm gekommen, verließ sich auf Mark, dass er derjenige war, der ihn retten würde und Mark hatte keine Wahl, als alles mögliche zu tun, um ihm zu helfen.

 

Mark reichte ihm erneut die Wasserflasche und Seb trank langsam.

 

„Du musst nicht darüber sprechen. Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte dich nicht dazu drängen sollen.“ entschuldigte sich Mark. „Ich vermute, er hat die Neuigkeiten nicht gut aufgenommen?“

 

Sebastian hätte bei der Untertreibung gelacht, wenn er dazu genug Kraft gehabt hätte zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Er schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.

 

„Nein, nun...“ Mark atmete aus und überlegte, was er als Nächstes sagen sollte.

 

„Ich weiß noch immer nicht, ob ich ihn überhaupt alleine feuern kann.“ sagte Seb und überraschte Mark damit, dass er doch ziemlich beisammen klang.

 

„Das ist doch nicht wirklich der Punkt, Kumpel oder?“

 

„Ich denke nicht.“

 

„Schau Mal, ich sollte mich entschuldigen. Es war meine Idee Heikki zu entlassen. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass das meine Schuld ist.“

 

„Was? Nein Mark, tu das nicht. Wenn irgendetwas davon die Schuld von irgendjemandem ist, dann nicht deine. Ich hätte tun sollen, was du mir gesagt hast. Ich wollte. Ich habe nicht wirklich gelogen. Ich habe einfach nur...“

 

Seb sank spürbar zusammen.

 

„Ich konnte es nicht tun. Wie ich es gesagt hab. Ich bin ein Feigling. Nur Gott allein weiß, wie ich es überhaupt geschafft habe, all dieses Zeug zu Heikki zu sagen. Ich musste vorher einen Schuss Vodka trinken, bevor er vorbei kam, vielleicht hätte ich auch etwas mehr trinken sollen...“

 

„Sag so was nicht Seb. Du bist kein Feigling.Hör auf dich selbst herab zu setzen. Das bist nicht du, der da spricht. Er ist es, oder?“

 

 

Seb fragte sich, woher er das wusste, wie Heikki mit ihm redete, wenn niemand anderes dabei war, wie er ihn verunglimpfte und herab setzte, wie er Seb seine ganzen Schwachstellen ständig aufzeigte, ihn daran erinnerte, wie unbedeutend er war, wie schwach und unwürdig der Liebe und Güte, wie niemand auch nur Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte oder ihn mochte. Wie dankbar Sebastian Heikki sein sollte, dass er seine Zeit mit ihm vergeudete. Wie der Rest der Welt ihn verachtete und hasste, für die einzige Sache in der er auch nur zu irgendetwas gut war; welche dieses dumme Geschäft war im Kreis herum zu fahren, ohne dabei auch nur annähernd schnell zu sein.

 

Er hatte Seb dafür ausgelacht, für seine Versuche sich beim Team einzuschmeicheln, indem er in der Garage aushalf und hatte ihm erzählt, wie sie ihn hinter seinem Rücken verspottet hatten, dafür dass er sich nicht benahm wie ein richtiger Fahrer. Er hatte ihm erzählt, dass die anderen Fahrer ihn nicht leiden konnten und, dass die Art und Weise wie Mark und Fernando ihn in den Vorbereitungsräumen vom Podium ausschlossen, ihm gezeigt hätte, wie wahr das doch alles war. Er hatte gedacht, dass Kimi sein Freund war, aber auch das war alles zerstört worden. Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen an Kimi zu denken, es schmerzte zu sehr.

 

Er sah Mark an. Wie konnte er noch immer die selbe Person sein, die ihn auf dem Podium in Brasilien ignoriert hatte, und in Monza und Malaysia und oh so viele andere unzählige Male, welcher ihn mit Hass in den Augen angesehen hatte und vor dem er Angst gehabt hatte, dass er ihn schlagen würde, als Christian sie, vor gerade einmal ein paar Monaten, dazu gezwungen hatte, sich alleine zusammen zu setzen, in einem Raum, um „die Dinge auszuarbeiten“.

 

Er war schon immer etwas von Mark eingeschüchtert gewesen. Von seiner Erfahrung und Intelligenz, von seinem beißendem Witz und dem einfachen Selbstvertrauen. Er schien die Welt um so vieles besser zu verstehen als Seb. Manchmal dachte er, er hatte die Erwachsenen Welt nie ganz richtig begriffen.

 

Sebs ganzes Leben war durch den Rennsport vorbestimmt; Gewinnen und seinen Eltern zu gefallen. An einem Fahrerprogramm teilzunehmen und die Lehrer bei Laune zu halten, dass Team glücklich zu machen. Zu tun, was ihm gesagt wurde und sich darauf zu konzentrieren seinen Körper und Geist zu trainieren, zu einem Zweck: um zu gewinnen, um jeden Preis zu gewinnen und weiterhin zu gewinnen um den nächsten Schritt auf der Leiter nach oben zu machen, zu wechseln zu einem größeren und wichtigerem Team, in das er hinein passen musste und um alle wieder einmal zu beeindrucken.

 

Er war in der ganzen Welt gewesen aber hatte nicht viel davon gesehen. Er war vom Flughafen zum Hotel gependelt, zur Rennstrecke und wieder zurück. Als seine Karriere an Fahrt aufnahm, wurden die Hotels und die Autos und die Sitze im Flieger netter, aber er hatte niemals wirklich mehr von der Welt gesehen. Er lebte nur in seiner kleinen Renn-Seifenblase. Es erschreckte ihn, daran zu denken, wie wenig er über die Welt wusste, in der er lebte, ob er jemals außerhalb von ihr überleben würde.

 

Seb spielte mit dem Saum seines Shirts, vermied es Mark noch einmal anzusehen. Er rutschte auf seinem Sitz hin und her und realisierte, dass er sich nicht hätte bewegen sollen, als er spürte wie der dumpfe Schmerz in seiner Seite wieder aufflammte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick vergaß er, dass Mark dort saß und ihn beurteilte und erlaubte dem Schmerz über sein Gesicht zu flackern.

 

„Was ist es?“ fragte Mark.

Er fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein Idiot. Von all dem, was Sebastian ihm erzählt hatte, hätte er es besser wissen müssen, als anzunehmen, dass alles was er auf der Oberfläche sah, alles war, was es zu sehen gab.

 

„Seb?“ Mark war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn ein wenig weiter unter Druck setzen sollte, um das volle Ausmaß dessen, was vorgefallen war, zu offenbaren. "Kannst du...ich meine ist da mehr? Hat er mehr getan als das? Schlimmeres als das?“ er zeigte auf Sebs verletztes Auge.

 

Sebastian fuhr fort den Saum seines Shirts zu malträtieren.

 

„Du musst nicht ins Detail gehen, du musst mir gar nichts erzählen, was du nicht willst, okay?“

 

Mark hatte keine Ahnung, ob er das Richtige tat oder nicht. Wenn Seb hier her gekommen war, wollte er das volle Ausmaß dessen, was passiert war offenbaren? Oder war er nur auf der Suche nach etwas Geborgenheit als Lückenfüller?

 

Sebastian wollte Mark alles erzählen, damit er es vielleicht begreifen konnte, dass er nicht einfach nur ein Baby war, dass wegen einem blauen Auge ein Fass aufmachte, aber er konnte die Wörter nicht finden, um Mark mitzuteilen, was Heikki ihm angetan hatte.

 

Wenn er es ihm nicht sagen konnte, konnte er es ihm zeigen. Das wäre noch schlimmer, aber irgendwie auch einfacher, es verlangte weniger nachdenken und Sebastian dachte nicht, dass er sich vor Mark noch mehr bloß stellen konnte, als er es ohnehin schon getan hatte. Er zwang sich vom Sofa aufzustehen und als er sich sicher genug war, drehte er sich leicht und zog sein Shirt hoch und in einer flüssigen Bewegung über seinen Kopf.

 

Mark war darauf nicht vorbereitet. Für eine Sekunde fragte er sich was zur Hölle Sebastian tat und dann sah er hin.

 

Dort waren Prellungen, Flecken überall. Auf seiner Brust, seinen Armen, seinen Rippen, kleine blaue Flecken über seinem Schlüsselbein und größere passende Paare von blauen Flecken auf den Oberarmen, dunkle intensive blaue Flecken an seinen Handgelenken, bei denen Mark versuchte die Folgen davon zu ignorieren und noch schlimmer als der ganze Rest; eine riesige, dunkle, fleckige Prellung, die sich über die linken Seite seines Bauches zog.

 

Mark sprang vom Sofa auf.

„Oh mein Gott! Oh Gott, Seb!“

 

Geschockt hatte er den Mund aufgerissen. Mark hatte realisiert, dass es weitere Verletzungen geben musste, aber er hätte niemals mit etwas dergleichen gerechnet.

 

Sebastian sah ihn unverwandt an, fast ausdruckslos. Er musste wissen, dass es wirklich schlecht war, dachte Mark. Das ist sicherlich schlecht; schlimmer als normal. Dass kann nicht das sein, was für ihn normal ist? Er sah in Sebs blaue Augen und sie sahen tot aus. Mark wurde so übel, er dachte ihm würde es den Magen umdrehen. Er konnte mit keinen passenden Worten aufwarten, um den schrecklichen Anblick vor ihm gerecht zu werden.

 

Mark schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen und versuchte Sebs Augen mit seinen eigenen richtig einzufangen.

 

„Seb es tut mir so Leid. Oh Gott, es tut mir so Leid, es tut mir so Leid, es tut mir so Leid...“

 

Mark war sich nicht sicher, für was er sich eigentlich entschuldigte; dafür, dass er versagt hatte zu helfen, als er erfahren hatte, was vor sich ging; dafür, dass er an erster Stelle niemals bemerkt hatte, was vor sich ging; für all die Jahre der Feindschaft zwischen ihnen, wenn Seb so verzweifelt einen Freund gebraucht hätte; für eine Welt, die existierte, in der so etwas mit jemandem passieren konnte.

 

Seine Brust fühlte sich zugeschnürt an und Mark hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er weinte, bis er sah, dass Seb es ihm gleich tat.

**Break the silence**

 

Mark schlang seine Arme um Seb so vorsichtig er nur konnte. Er sorgte sich, dass er ihn vorher zu fest gehalten hatte und ihm weh getan haben musste. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass er Sebastian noch mehr verletzt hatte, als er ohnehin schon war. Er hatte kein Anzeichen dafür gegeben, dass er es hatte. Mark fragte sich, wie zum Teufel er in dem Zustand durch den Tag gekommen war. War er es wirklich schon gewohnt Schmerzen zu leiden, dass er sie nicht Mal mehr bemerkte?

 

Sebastian lehnte seinen gesamten Körper gegen Mark, sein Kopf lag in der Beuge zwischen seinem Nacken und seiner Schulter. Der Gedanke, dass der Größenunterschied zwischen ihnen, es ermöglichte, dass er perfekt dorthin zu passen schien, schoss Mark durch den Kopf. Das sollte eigentlich ein verstörender Gedanke sein. Es sollte eigentlich seltsam sein, dass ein halb nackter Sebastian gegen ihn gepresst war, aber Mark interessierte es nicht. Ihn sorgte gerade gar nichts anderes als, dass er sich um Sebastian kümmern wollte.

 

Er spürte wie Sebastian in seinen Armen zitterte und drückte sich etwas weg Er schluckte ein paar Mal um seine Fassung zurück zu gewinnen und strich entschieden die Nässe mit seiner Hand von seinem Gesicht. Seb hielt sein Shirt noch immer an seiner Seite kraftlos in der Hand, also nahm Mark es ihm ab und zog es ihm wieder an, so sanft als ob er ein Kind wäre.

 

Sie standen dort noch eine Weile länger, Mark strich mit seinem Daumen sanft über Sebs Gesicht, wischte die Tränen weg, gab ihm ein kleines Lächeln und hielt Sebs Blick mit seinem eigenen, versuchte ihn wieder zurück zu ziehen ins hier und jetzt.

 

„Es wird schon in Ordnung werden.“ tröstete Mark,

Er wusste nicht wie, aber er wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass er es nicht weiter erlauben würde, dass es zu ein anderen Ergebnis kam.

 

Er legte eine Hand auf Sebs rechten Arm und rieb den Anderen sanft, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er versuchte ihn etwas auf zu wärmen oder ob es nur ein Reflex war.

 

Seb zitterte noch immer leicht.

„Ist dir kalt?“ fragte er.

 

Seb schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Mark fragte sich, ob er vielleicht unter Schock stand. Man sollte Leuten im Schockzustand Tee geben. Dass konnte er tun. Er fühlte sich selbst etwas geschockt.. Er würde etwas Tee kochen.

 

„Ich werde uns etwas Tee kochen, wärmt uns auf. Ist ganz schön frostig hier drin.“

Mark erinnerte sich daran, dass das Fenster noch immer offen stand, also durchquerte er den Raum und schloss es.

 

Seb stand noch immer wie angewurzelt Er fühlte sich benommen. Mark schien wieder an seiner Seite zu sein, so schnell wie er sie verlassen hatte und Seb wollte nicht, dass er wieder weg ging, aber er bat ihn sich hinzusetzen und Seb folgte dem kleinlaut, während Mark Tee kochen ging.

 

Mark stand in der Küche und wartete auf das erhitzen des Wasserkochers. Bei den Umständen kam es ihm wie eine fürchterlich banale Aktivität vor. Er blickte auf sein Handy auf dem Küchentisch und entschied sich, was er tun würde.

 

Seb trank den Tee und verzog so dermaßen das Gesicht, dass Mark wirklich lächeln musste.

 

„Ähh! Ich meine...“ Seb sah verschämt drein, er wollte nicht undankbar sein. „Ich nehme keinen Zucker.“

 

„Heute schon. Es soll helfen. Ich hab ihn auch.“

Mark nahm einen Schluck. Es schmeckte ziemlich abscheulich, aber was auch immer.

Seb trank es gehorsam.

 

Mark fragte sich, ob er nicht schon zu lange in Großbritannien lebte, wenn er annahm, dass Tee trinken auf zauberhafte Weise Dinge löste, aber vielleicht war es auch nicht der Tee, sondern das Zeit nehmen, den Moment der Ruhe den es benötigte, auf den es ankam. Er fühlte sich auf jeden Fall beruhigter, als er seine Tasse geleert hatte und Sebastian schien ruhiger.

 

„Okay, Kumpel.“ sagte Mark mit Nachdruck. „Was machen wir denn nun, hm?“

 

Sebastian dachte, dass er eigentlich nur Mark die Führung überlassen wollte. Er würde tun, was immer er sagte. Er würde es schon irgendwie richten.

 

Mark atmete tief durch.

 

„Du kannst hier bleiben. Ich werde dich nicht raus werfen. Wenn du etwas Zeit brauchst, wir müssen jetzt nichts überstürzen. Oder wenn es einen Ort gibt, zu dem du gehen möchtest, zu einem Freund vielleicht?“

 

Er sah Seb an, der einfach nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte (welchen anderen Freund hatte er schon, an den er sich wenden konnte,dachte Sebastian).

 

„Oder willst du jemanden anrufen, deine Familie?“

 

Wieder erntete er nur ein Kopfschütteln.

 

Mark biss in den sauren Apfel. „oder ich kann Christian anrufen...“

 

er ließ es einfach so hängen für den Moment.

 

„Ich werde dich nicht dazu zwingen, irgendetwas zu tun, okay?“

 

Sebastian musste die Entscheidung für sich selbst treffen. Mark hatte das Gefühl, dass es vielleicht von entscheidender Wichtigkeit sein, dass Seb derjenige war, welcher seine eigene Zukunft bestimmte., dass er sich nicht in eine Eck gedrängt fühlte oder von ihm herum geschubst. Er musste sich sicher aber nicht gefangen fühlen.

 

Mark würde ihn tun lassen, was immer er wollte, so lange es nicht weglaufen und zu diesem Bastard zurück gehen beinhaltete. Er würde eher die Türen abschließen, bevor er zuließ, dass das passierte. (Aber es wäre wohl das Beste, wenn er das nicht erwähnen würde, dachte er ironisch.)

 

Bis jetzt hatte Sebastian keine Entscheidungen getroffen.

"Es gibt keinen Grund zur Eile", versicherte Mark.

 

Er sah auf die Uhr: Es war gerade 4 Uhr Nachmittags, es war schon fast dunkel draußen.

Mark war sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte und er hatte es satt dort in Stille zu sitzen, sich zu fühlen, als ob er Sebastian drängen würde, also griff er nach der Fernbedienung, schaltete den Fernseher an und fand ein Natur Programm, dass sie als Hintergrundbild für eine Weile anstarren konnten.

 

Seb hielt es gerade Mal 5 Minuten oder so aus, bevor er zusammenbrach.

„Okay.“ sagte er, versuchte dabei sicherer zu klingen als er sich fühlte. „Ruf ihn an.“

„du meinst Christian?“ Mark versuchte nicht all zu erleichtert zu klingen.

Das würde nicht einfacher werden, aber Mark wusste, dass er damit nicht alleine zurecht kam.

 

Seb nickte. Er sah Mark an, um zu sehen, ob er das Richtige tat und sah förmlich wie etwas Anspannung von seinen Schultern abfiel. Er fühlte sich schlecht, dass er all seine Probleme Mark aufgedrängt hatte, es war nicht fair. Er war sich nicht sicher, was Christian tun würde, aber er schien sich immer um Dinge zu kümmern. Er würde wieder durch die ganze Tortur durch müssen, sein Chaos von einem miserablen Leben offen zu legen, aber vielleicht, wenn er helfen könnte, würde es sich lohnen.

 

„Willst du ihn anrufen oder soll ich?“ fragte Mark.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er wusste wie die Antwort ausfallen würde, aber er dachte, dass er Seb die Möglichkeit lassen wollte.

 

Seb zögerte. „Kannst du es machen? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es kann.“ gestand er.

Er wusste, dass sich das lahm anhörte, aber wenn er versuchen würde dieses Telefonat zu führen, würde er wohl die zu wählende Nummer anstarren, bis der Akku seines Handys den Geist auf gab.

 

„Na dann...“

 

Mark merkte nun selbst, wie er zögerte, wie sollte er das Christian über das Telefon erklären? Er hatte fast vergessen, dass Christian keine Ahnung hatte was los war, er war so oft in ihren Diskussionen vorgekommen, dass es sich fast anfühlte, als ob er ein Teil dessen war.

 

„Bist du dir sicher?“ er sah Seb unverwandt an.

Das war mit Sicherheit ein Punkt, bei dem es kein Zurück mehr gab.

Seb nickte. Er konnte spüren, wie sein Herz anfing schneller zu schlagen. Er brauchte Mark, dafür dass er ging und dies tat, bevor er wieder kneifen würde.

 

„Okay.“

 

 

Mark stand auf und sammelte die Tassen vom Tisch als er ging.

In der Küche starrte er für einen Moment auf sein Telefon, bevor er Christians Namen im Adressbuch fand und mit Bangen wählte.

 

Er war so angespannt, dass als die Verbindung aufgebaut wurde, es fast eine Erleichterung war, dass der Anruf unbeantwortet blieb. Er versuchte es noch einmal. Und noch einmal. Gott verdammt nochmal, wo war der? Mark versuchte es noch zweimal und warf dann fast das Telefon auf den Boden. Christian war fast körperlich an seinem Handy angewachsen. Er hatte sich eine verdammt schöne Zeit ausgesucht, um es zurück zu lassen.

 

Er versuchte es noch weiteres Mal, atmete tief durch und hinterließ eine Nachricht.

 

„Christian, ich bins Mark. Kannst du mich zurück rufen, sobald du das hier abhörst bitte? Es ist wichtig.“

 

Er wollte nicht mehr sagen als das.. Er hoffte, dass Christian die Schwere in seiner Stimme bewusst wurde.

 

Das war nicht Teil von Marks Plan gewesen und er fühlte sich leicht verwirrt, darüber, was er jetzt machen sollte. Er starrte für eine Minute das Handy in seiner Hand an, während er an der Arbeitsplatte lehnte und war schon fast dabei die Tassen abzuwaschen, um die Zeit totzuschlagen, als Leben in sein Telefon kam. Er zuckte vor unerwarteter Überraschung zusammen und starrte auf den Namen „Christian“, der auf dem Bildschirm blinkte, er stählte sich selbst, bevor er seinen Finger darüber streichen ließ um das Gespräch anzunehmen.

 

 

„Mark, was ist los?“

 

Christian klang unpassend fröhlich. Mark musste sich selbst daran erinnern, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was vor sich ging.

 

„Christian. Danke, dass du mich zurück rufst.“

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Du vermisst uns doch nicht schon Mark oder?“

 

Mark konnte das spöttische Lächeln am anderen Ende hören. Trotz ihrer Schwierigkeiten, während seiner Zeit im Team, war er immer ziemlich gut mit Christian ausgekommen.

 

Wo verfickt nochmal sollte er anfangen, dachte Mark.

 

„Ähm, bist du in deinem Büro? Ist irgendjemand bei dir?“

„Hier? Nein, keiner ist da, ich sitze nur an meinem Schreibtisch. Ist etwas los?“

„Hör zu, Christian. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir das so dazwischen werfe, aber kannst du vorbei kommen?“

„Was, jetzt?“

„Ja.“

„Wohin kommen? Zu deinem Haus?“

„Ja. Es tut mir Leid Christian. Ich kann das nicht wirklich am Telefon erklären, aber du musst vorbei kommen, jetzt sofort bitte.“

 

Christian klang plötzlich besorgt. „Was ist das Problem? Bist du in Ordnung?“

Es kam ihm nicht in den Sinn, daran zu denken, dass Mark nicht länger sein Fahrer war und es damit vielleicht nicht seine Sorge.

„Ja, ich bin okay.“ antwortete Mark obwohl er es in Wahrheit nicht war. „Es ist Seb.“

„Seb?“ Christian klang verwirrt.

„Ja, er ist hier. Sieh Mal, die Sache tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich kann damit wirklich nicht am Telefon anfangen. Du musst wirklich nur so schnell wie möglich vorbei kommen, in Ordnung?“

„Was macht Sebastian in deinem Haus?“

 

Das Konzept schien Christian unergründlich. Warum in Gottes Namen würde Sebastian bei Mark sein.? Er hatte Seb doch erst heute früh gesehen. Er war zwar während des Meetings ziemlich leise gewesen und Christian hatte sich gefragt, ob er sich Sorgen macht um die Probleme die anstanden mit den neuen Regelungen, aber warum zum Teufel würde ihn das dazu bewegen zu Mark zu gehen, entzog sich ihm. Er dachte nicht, dass Seb überhaupt wusste, wo Mark lebte.

 

Christian runzelte die Stirn über sein Handy. "Ist er in Ordnung?"

 

Irgendetwas war hier eindeutig nicht in Ordnung.

Mark war sich nicht sicher, wie er antworten sollte. Er brauchte Christian, damit er die Dringlichkeit der Lage verstand, aber hielt es für unmöglich, etwas zu erklären, bis er in Person vor ihm stand.

 

„Nein, um ehrlich zu sein Mann, ist er nicht.“ seufzte Mark.

Das war bei weitem schwieriger als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Er ist es wirklich nicht. Kannst du bitte einfach nur vorbei kommen und wir können dann richtig miteinander reden?“

„Du wirst mir also nicht erzählen worum es geht?“

 

Christian klang sowohl besorgt, als auch leicht verärgert. Er hatte viel zu erledigen, er konnte sich nicht einfach vom Acker machen wegen einem Anruf eines seiner Fahrer, seines Ex-Fahrers obendrein.

 

Mark kniff frustriert die Augen zu. Musste er nach Milton Keynes fahren und Christian selbst hier her bringen?

 

„Bitte Christian?“

 

Mark klang ruhig, aber etwas in dem Ton seiner Stimme, verriet Christian, dass er aufhören sollte Fragen zu stellen und in sein Auto steigen sollte.

 

„In Ordnung. Ich werden einer halben Stunde da sein, oder so.“

 

Mark legte mit einem etwas festeren Gefühl auf. Plötzlich fühlte er sich schlecht für Christian. Der arme Kerl hatte keine Ahnung, in was er da im Begriff war hinein zu waten.

 

**Break The Chain**

 

Als es dann endlich an der Tür klopfte, zuckte Seb so fürchterlich zusammen, Mark hatte Sorge, dass er überhaupt dazu in der Lage war, mit Christian über alles zu reden. Musste er es erledigen? Er dachte, dass wäre keine gute Idee. Sebastian musste selbst mit Christian reden, es musste selbst wählen, was er ihm erzählen wollte.

 

„Es ist nur Christian.“

Mark wartete kurz, bevor er aufstand um ihn einzulassen.

„Du musst ihm nur so viel erzählen, wie du möchtest, in Ordnung? Es liegt ganz an dir.“

Er versuchte beruhigend auszusehen, es gab keinen Grund Sebastian in Panik zu versetzen, oder sie würden nicht weiter kommen.

 

 

Er öffnete die Haustür und natürlich stand dort Christian, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der zu beiden Teilen besorgt und verwirrt erschien.

 

Anstatt Christian einzulassen, trat Mark aus dem Haus in die Dunkelheit und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Hi.“ begrüßte er ihn verlegen.. „Danke, dass du gekommen bist. Sorry für die ganze Nacht und Nebel Aktion, aber, naja, du wirst es schon verstehen.“

Christian dachte, dass das nur noch kryptischer war. Er hätte am Ende einen Witz gerissen, aber der Blick auf Mark's Gesicht sagte ihm, dass alles, was zur Hölle auch immer es war, kein Scherz war.

„Wirst du mir einen Hinweis geben, warum ich hier bin?“ fragte er.

Abgesehen von allem anderen, war Christian ratlos, warum Sebastian bei Mark, von allen Menschen, sein würde. Er hatte das letzte Jahr damit verbracht, sie von einander fern zu halten, nachdem ihre Beziehung als Teamkollegen in Malaysia einen absoluten Tiefpunkt erreicht hatte. Ging es hier nur darum, über alten Acker zu pflügen? Sicherlich, jetzt wo Mark das Team verlassen hatte, gab es keinen Grund für Seb hier her zu kommen?

 

Mark rieb die Bartstoppeln an seinem Kinn. Gott, das war hart.

„Hör zu Kumpel, es ist Seb. Ich weiß nicht einmal wo ich anfangen soll, aber er muss mit dir reden und es ist ernst, okay? Es ist nicht wirklich an mir, es dir zu erzählen, aber da gibt es zur Hölle jede Menge Dinge, von denen ich, wir, keine Ahnung hatten, dass sie abgingen. Es geht ihm wirklich schlecht.“

Christian sah noch immer verwirrt aus aber Mark fuhr fort.

„Du musst ihn sprechen lassen, mach ihm keinen Druck, okay? Vertrau mir dabei einfach.“

„Gut. Gibt's eine Möglichkeit, dass wir reingehen können, es ist arschkalt hier draußen?“

Christian klang jetzt tatsächlich ein wenig genervt. Mark war im Begriff ihn anzufunkeln, aber er musste sich selbst daran erinnern, dass Christian keine Ahnung hatte, auf was er sich einließ.

 

 

Sie betraten das Wohnzimmer zusammen und Christian sah Sebastian auf dem Sofa sitzen, lebensgroß und doppelt so verwirrend. Er drehte sich nicht um, um sie an zu sehen, als sie eintraten, sondern starrte weiterhin die halb leere Wasserflasche in seinen Händen an.

Jetzt wo er angekommen war, hatte Seb keine Ahnung, wie er Christian von dem Ganzen erzählen sollte. Es war so viel einfacher mit Mark.

 

Christian legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter als er um das Sofa herum kam und lehnte sich ein wenig nach unten.

„Alles okay Seb?“ versuchte er es leichthin.

Sebastian schaute kurz zu ihm auf, bevor er seinen Blick scheinbar wieder auf die Flasche in seinen Händen heftete.

Christian konnte die Anspannung im Raum fühlen und nahm seine Hand wieder weg, er fühlte sich unwohl als Seb ihn nicht ansehen wollte. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl an der Seite und sah fragend zu Mark herüber.

Mark hatte sich in der Nähe der Tür herum gedrückt, aber kam rein und stellte sich an Seb's Seite, schob sich damit zwischen die Beiden.

Christian ignorierend, konzentrierte er sich auf Sebastian.

„Willst du, dass ich dich für eine Weile alleine lasse, oder...?“

Sebastian's Kopf schoss nach oben. „Nein, bleib. Bitte.“ seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig beim letzten Wort.

„Okay.“ versicherte ihm Mark beruhigend und setzte sich auf den Platz neben Seb, auf der Rechten Seite des Sofa's.

 

 

Christian wollte gerade fragen, was zum Teufel hier los war, als er den warnenden Blick in Mark's Augen auffing.

Seb schien nicht die selbe Person zu sein, welche er früher am Tag gesehen hatte; er wirkte so nervös. Sein Auge schien ebenfalls schlimmer zu sein. Christian war sich nicht sicher aber er dachte, dass er vielleicht geweint hatte.

Ein offensichtlich verstörter Sebastian in Mark's Haus? Unter anderen Umständen hätte Christian angenommen, dass es eine Art Streit zwischen den beiden gegeben hatte, aber die Stimmung zwischen Sebastian und Mark war so seltsam; Seb schien Mark anzusehen. Und Mark? Nun, wenn Christian hätte beschreiben müssen, wie Mark sich gegenüber Sebastian verhielt, hätte er es“beschützend“ genannt, was, in Anbetracht ihrer Geschichte, ehrlich gesagt rätselhaft war.

 

 

Die Stille dehnte sich aus.

Seb wusste nicht, wie er beginnen sollte, er wünschte sich fast, dass das Wasser Vodka wäre, er konnte ein wenig angetrunkenen Mut gerade jetzt gebrauchen.

Er stellte die Flasche auf dem Couchtisch vor ihm ab.

 

 

„Was auch immer es ist Seb, es kann sicherlich nicht so schlimm sein, dass du es mir nicht erzählen kannst?“ versuchte es Christian.

 

 

Du hast doch wirklich keine Ahnung, dachte Seb. Er sah hilfesuchend zu Mark zurück.

Mark streckte die Hand aus und drückte Seb's Hand.

„Seb...“

Wie sollten sie das ganze bloß angehen? Mark konnte es nicht für ihn tun. Er drückte Seb's Hand wieder und sagte sehr leise: „Du kannst das.“

Seb schloss für eine Sekunde seine Augen. Es fühlte sich wie ein Gebet an. Bitte lass meine Hand nicht los, dachte er.

Er atmete scharf ein und sah Christian an.

 

 

Christian setzte eine neutrale Miene auf. Er versuchte nicht darauf zu glotzen, wie Mark Sebastian's Hand festhielt. Was in Gottes Namen ging hier vor? Er fühlte sich, als ob er in ein Paralleluniversum gestolpert war.

 

 

„Ich habe kein Squash gespielt.“ sagte Seb.

„Was?“

Christian war verblüfft von dieser scheinbar zufälligen Aussage. Squash? Was hatte das Ganze damit zu tun?

Dann traf es ihn; sein Auge, Sebastian hatte gesagt, es war während des Squash spielen's passiert.

Er hatte kein Squash gespielt.

Christian's Mund öffnete sich etwas. Die Frage, die er stellen musste, war unvermeidbar.

„Was hast du...? Ich meine, dein Auge? Du meinst, wie du dein Auge verletzt hast?“

Seb nickte ihm kurz zu.

„Wie hast du das denn dann angestellt?“ fragte Christian, mit einem plötzlichen Gefühl der Befürchtung.

 

 

Sebastian wollte, dass der Boden sich öffnete und ihn im Ganzen verschluckte. Er wollte in diesem Moment lieber sterben, als Christian die Wahrheit zu erzählen.

Mark drückte seine Hand fest und Seb dachte, er müsste in der Lage sein, sie zittern zu fühlen. Er würde nicht auseinander brechen, er würde nicht vor Christian zusammen brechen. Er würde es ihm einfach erzählen. Er musste es ihm erzählen. Er musste es ihm erzählen.

Seine Brust war im Begriff zu platzen.

 

 

Er schluckte hart, er konnte die Worte nicht aus seinem Mund zwingen. Er spürte wie das Blut wild in seinen Adern pulsierte, sein Herz hämmerte.

 

Es war eine andere Form von Angst, als wie er es gewohnt war. Mit Heikki war es weil er wusste was passieren würde, jetzt war es, weil er es nicht wusste. Er wusste nicht, wie Christian reagieren würde. Ob er verstehen würde. Ob er ihm vertrauen konnte.

 

Würde er es dem Team erzählen, würde er sich dazu genötigt fühlen? Würde er alles zerstören, für das Seb so hart gearbeitet hatte, das Einzige, dass er in seinem Leben hatte, dass gut war?

 

 

„Sebastian?“ drängte Christian.

Mark warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihm sagte, dass er die Klappe halten sollte und drückte Sebastian noch ein wenig.

„Er hat mich geschlagen.“

„Was?!“

Christian's Augen schossen zu Mark, für eine Sekunde dachte er, dass Seb ihn meinte, aber die Art und Weise wie beide zusammen saßen, versicherte, dass er ihn nicht meinen konnte.

„Wer hat dich geschlagen?“

Seb zog seine linke Hand zusammen und grub die Fingernägel in seine Handfläche so hart er nur konnte, um sich selbst abzulenken, von der Art und Weise wie Christian ihn ansah. Er konnte den Blickkontakt mit ihm nicht aufrecht erhalten, er blinzelte kurz nervös auf, bevor er sich wieder auf die Wasserflasche vor sich fokussierte.

 

 

„Heikki.“

 

 

Oh Gott, er hatte es gesagt. Er hatte seinen Namen gesagt. Sebastian sah zu Christian auf, erschrocken darüber, was er sehen würde.

 

Christian war kurzzeitig betäubt.

„Heikki hat dich geschlagen?“ wiederholte er.

Seb schluckte abermals und nickte, brachte es fertig seinen Kopf oben zu halten.

„Habt ihr Jungs euch geprügelt?“

Einen Kampf? Dachte Sebastian. Es war schon fast witzig. Einen Kampf? Als ob Seb sich jemals richtig gewehrt hatte.

 

„Habt ihr Probleme?“ fragte Christian nach.

Er hatte Sebastian noch nie offen nach dem Status ihrer Beziehung gefragt, aber er hatte vermutet, dass sie zusammen waren.

Sebastian starrte ihn jetzt hart an. Wie konnte er so ruhig klingen, als er danach fragte? So leidenschaftslos? Als ob es nur ein kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit gewesen war.

Er spürte die Tränen in seinen Augen brennen und grub die Fingernägel noch tiefer in seine Hand.

„Probleme?“ würgte er.

 

 

Mark bemühte sich, sich daraus zu halten, Christian schien es nicht zu verstehen.

„Mann, er hat dir gerade erzählt, dass er ihn geschlagen hat. Das sind keine „Probleme“.“

Mark versuchte nicht all zu verärgert zu klingen. Es war nicht Christian#s Schuld. Es war Heikki, auf den er wütend war, nicht Christian.

 

 

Christian sah zu Mark herüber, überrascht wie aufgeregt er klang.

Nicht nur eine Prügelei dann. Und wenn es nicht nur eine Meinungsverschiedenheit gewesen war, was hat das zu bedeuten? Heikki hatte Sebastian geschlagen. Mark hatte gesagt, dass es ernst war. Nicht nur ein Streit, der etwas Überhand genommen hatte. Was hat das zu bedeuten?

 

Die Knöchel an Seb's linker Hand waren weiß. Er sah aus, als ob er mit sich kämpfte nicht zu weinen.

Jesus. Christian realisierte geschockt, was seine nächste Frage sein musste.

„Hat er das vorher schon Mal getan?“

 

 

Da war es. Das war der Punkt. Sebastian fühlte sich als wären alle Dämme gebrochen.

Er nickte verkrampft, wieder und wieder. Er vergrub noch immer seine Fingernägel, aber es half nicht mehr, er konnte die Tränen nicht zurück halten.

Mark ließ seine Hand los und legte seinen Arm über seine Schultern. Seb wollte sich in ihm verstecken, aber er konnte das jetzt nicht tun, nicht wenn Christian da war. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

 

Oh Gott, das war furchtbar. Er war beschämt. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, dass Christian ihn so ansah; den Ausdruck des Entsetzens auf seinem Gesicht. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob es daran lag, was Seb ihm über Heikki erzählt hatte oder daran, dass er das Wrack von einem Fahrer sah, welcher vor ihm saß.

 

 

Mark streichelte ihm sanft über den Rücken.

„Es ist okay Seb, es ist in Ordnung.“

Christian konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah: Sebastian am Boden zerstört und Mark tröstete ihn, als ob das etwas normales wäre. Er hatte gedacht, die Beiden konnten einander nicht ertragen.

 

 

Nach einer Weile hatte Sebastian es geschafft, sich selbst genug zusammen zu reißen, um sich aufzusetzen und Christian wieder ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er hatte geduldig gewartet, versucht sich selbst zu erholen, fast so sehr wie Sebastian es gebraucht hatte. Er drückte seine Finger gegen seine Schläfen und massierte sie für einige Sekunden.

 

 

„Seb ich muss mir sicher sein. Erzählst du mir, dass Heikki gewalttätig dir gegenüber ist?“

Seb schaffte es nur noch einmal mit dem Kopf zu nicken.

Mark reichte ihm die Wasserflasche zurück und er nahm einen Schluck.

"Seb?", Betonte Christian.

„Ja. Okay? Ja. Er tut mir weh. Er ... "

Sebastian konnte es nicht tun. Er konnte nicht genau beschreiben, was Heikki tat.

„Er ist keine gute Person...“

„Er ist ein komplett blutrünstiger Bastard.“ beendete Mark den Satz.

 

 

Irgendwie bewies Mark sein Kommentar noch einmal mehr mit einem Ruck, was Sebastian Christian mitgeteilt hatte. Wie war Mark an all dem beteiligt gewesen, wunderte er sich.

 

„Und das geht nun schon wie lange? Ich meine, es geschieht schon seit geraumer Zeit?“

Seb nickte.

"Seb, warum hast du nichts gesagt?" Christian konnte es immer noch nicht glauben.

Mark spürte wie Wut und Frustration über ihn hinweg fegten in Anbetracht auf Christian. Wage es dir nicht, wage es dir ja nicht, ihm das anzuhängen, dachte er.

 

 

„Er sagt etwas. Er sagt es jetzt.“ erwiderte Mark bissig.

 

 

Christian's Augen weiteten sich in Überraschung. Warum war Mark so defensiv?

„Ja, okay. Es tut mit Leid. Ich schätze, dass muss sehr schwierig für dich sein zuzugeben.“

 

Zuzugeben? Dachte Mark. Er war dabei die Beherrschung jede Minute zu verlieren. Christian machte die Sache noch schlimmer. Wie konnte er es so klingen lassen, als ob es Seb's Schuld war? Er verstand es absolut nicht, er schien nicht zu verstehen, was Heikki war, was er Sebastian angetan hatte.

 

 

Mark versucht sich selbst zu beherrschen, versuchte es aus Christian's Sicht zu sehen. Wie hatte er das erste Mal reagiert, als er das gehört hatte? Hatte er nicht einige der selben Fragen gestellt, einige der selben Schlussfolgerungen gezogen?

 

Er wollte davon gehen und sich etwas Luft machen, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und sich zu beruhigen, aber er konnte Seb nicht verlassen. Sie mussten das durch stehen.

 

 

Christian sah sich Seb's Auge an. Es sah wund aus. Er fühlte sich fürchterlich dafür, dass er es vorher fast völlig ignoriert hatte. Seb hatte es so einfach abgetan, dass er nicht zweimal darüber nachgedacht hatte.

"Soll ich fragen, was genau passiert ist?"

Sebastian reagierte nicht.

„Dein Auge; es sieht ziemlich übel aus. Vielleicht solltest du es untersuchen lassen? Ich hätte früher fragen sollen, als wir noch in der Fabrik waren, hätte sehen sollen ob Doktor Phillips zugegen war. Willst du, dass ich ihn anrufe?“

„Nein.“ Seb fühlte die Panik erneut. Er wollte nicht, dass es noch jemand wusste. Christian konnte es nicht noch jemanden erzählen.

„Können wir das für uns behalten, zumindest für jetzt?“ warf Mark dazwischen.

Das Letzte, was Sebastian brauchte, war dass Christian noch mehr Leute mit hinein zog. Er hatte Seb versprochen, dass er Christian vertrauen konnte. Er betete zu Gott, dass er richtig gelegen hatte.

 

 

Christian hatte keine Ahnung davon wie er in diesem Fall weiter vorgehen sollte.

„Willst du darüber reden?“ versuchte er es.

Er bekam nichts zurück. Er versuchte Sebastian zu erreichen.

„Du kannst sagen, oder... Ich weiß nicht, du musst nicht sagen, was vor sich gegangen ist. Wenn du nicht willst. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht eher was wegen deinem Auge gesagt hab, dass ich nicht wirklich danach gefragt habe. Ich wollte dich nicht in der Fabrik bloß stellen. Ich hatte doch keine Ahnung....“

 

 

Christian hatte aufgehört. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung gehabt, aber er hatte auch nicht danach gefragt. Hatte er es einfach nicht wissen wollen, damit sie sich auf die Arbeit konzentrieren konnten, die sie zu erledigen hatten? Sie hatten wirklich einige ernsthafte Probleme mit dem neuen Auto zu bewältigen und Christian war so darauf fokussiert gewesen das zu managen, dass er überhaupt keine Zeit gehabt hatte für irgendwelche anderen Probleme. Plötzlich fühlte er sich schuldig, dass er so wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf die eigentlichen Menschen mit denen er arbeitete gerichtet hatte, anstatt auf die kleinen Details der Technik. Er sah Sebastian an und fragte sich, was er noch nicht wusste, was sonst, hatte er nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt und für wie lange?

 

Alles war so intensiv gewesen im letzten Jahr, es war so im Erfolg den sie hatten untergegangen, dass er versagt hatte, das Wohlergehen der Leute mit denen er arbeitete zu beachten? War er so unaufmerksam? War seine Obsession immer und immer wieder zu gewinnen letzte Saison dabei ihn so böse zu beißen, wie es die Änderungen in der Formel 1 im Begriff waren zu tun?

 

Er konnte nicht vorgeben, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass es Zeiten letztes Jahr gegeben hatte, in denen Sebastian zurück gezogen war, aber er hatte gedacht, dass es daran lag, wie die Menge sich auf ihn gerichtet hatte, ein Resultat seiner Dominanz auf der Strecke; Die Buhrufe, diese schrecklichen, grausamen Buhrufe . Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass Seb ein mutiges Gesicht dafür aufgesetzt hatte. Er hatte ein paar Mal versucht, mit ihm darüber zu sprechen, aber Sebastian hatte sich nie wirklich geöffnet und Christian hatte es zur Seite geschoben und versucht die Dinge optimistisch zu halten; hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie nur neidisch waren und, dass er es nicht zu sehr an sich heran lassen sollte.

 

Er war ein Scheiß Boss, ein Idiot, der nicht gesehen hatte, dass Sebastian Probleme hatte. Christian hatte immer gedacht, dass er ein ziemlich zugänglicher Typ war, dass es eine offene einfache Atmosphäre im Team gab und jeder an seine Tür kommen konnte und klopfen konnte, wenn sie es brauchten. Aber es stellte sich heraus, dass ein Nummer 1 Star- Fahrer, ihm Dinge vor enthielt und er ihn trotz ihrer ganzen freundlichen Gespräche, ihn überhaupt nicht kannte.

 

 

„Worüber weiß ich ebenfalls nichts Seb?“ ließ er seine Gedanken aus.

Christian konnte spüren wie Mark ihn missbilligend ansah. Er hatte ihn davor gewarnt Seb nicht zu sehr unter Druck zu setzen, aber wenn sie nur hier in Stille sitzen würden, wie sollte er dann verstehen, was wirklich passiert war?

„Ich weiß, dass du und Heikki zusammen seit, wenn es dass ist worüber du dir Sorgen machst?“

„Nicht mehr.“ erwiderte Sebastian.

Es schockierte ihn selbst, dass er es sagte. Aber nein, sie waren nicht zusammen, dass war es, was er meinte, als er versucht hatte Heikki zu kündigen; der springende Punkt war, dass sie nicht zusammen waren, in keinster Weise, und jetzt wo er hier war, wollte er nicht zurück gehen, er wollte nicht mehr auch nur in seine Nähe kommen.

„In Ordnung. Okay. Gut, denke ich. Ist das also der Grund wie es passiert ist?“ Christian deutete auf Seb's Auge.

Es war schlimm, aber es ergab Sinn, wenn Heikki überreagiert hatte, weil er fallen gelassen wurde.

„Ich will damit natürlich nicht sagen, dass ich es in Ordnung finde, dass er es getan hat.“ beeilte sich Christian. "Natürlich nicht, das ist schrecklich, nicht akzeptabel, ich meine, das ist ein wirklich heftiger Schlag.“

 

 

Oh Gott, dachte Sebastian. Die Art und Weise wie Christian es sagte brachte ihn noch mehr zum weinen. Er dachte, das blaue Auge war schlimm, er dachte, dass das alles war, er hatte absolut keine Vorstellung davon, wie wenig da war, er verstand es noch immer nicht. Musste er es ihm ebenfalls zeigen, um ihm klar zu machen wie ernst die Sache war?

Er betrachtete Christian für einen Moment und wandte sich dann Mark zu. Er musste nicht einmal etwas sagen; Mark las seine Besorgnis.

"Du musst nicht,noch weiter gehen Seb."

Aber er tat es. Wenn Christian es verstehen sollte, dann musste er es wissen. Er musste es sehen.

Seb drehte sich wieder zu Christian und fing an aufzustehen.

Mark griff nach seinem Arm und ließ dann schlagartig los, er wollte ihm nicht weh tun.

„Seb, nicht, okay?“ Du musst das nicht tun.“

Mark hatte das Gefühl, dass er derjenige war, der Seb dazu drängte zu enthüllen, wie schrecklich das alles war, es fühlte sich an, als ob er ihn damit quälen würde, die Dinge immer und immer wieder zu thematisieren. Er realisierte, was Seb im Begriff war zu tun und ihm wurde bei dem Gedanken daran es wieder zu sehen, wie sehr, wie schlimm Heikki ihn verletzt hatte, schlecht. Daran wie Sebastian sich selbst nötigte, durch die Tortur sich selbst vor Christian zu entblößen.

 

 

Er stand auf und sah Sebastian direkt an.

„Du musst das nicht tun.“

„Ich tue es.“ antwortete Seb resigniert.

Er würde niemals dazu in der Lage sein es Christian zu erzählen. Wenn er dabei war zu schätzen, wie schlimm die Dinge wirklich waren, dann musste er es mit seinen eigenen Augen sehen, vielleicht würde er es dann richtig verstehen, so wie Mark es hatte.

 

 

Christian saß dort und wunderte sich über was sie sprachen. War Sebastian im Begriff zu gehen?

Er war schon dabei seinen Mund zu öffnen als Mark etwas zurück trat und Seb Platz machte.

Langsam zog Seb sein T-shirt aus.

Christian war dabei zu fragen, was er tat, als er Mark's Blick auffing, dann sah er mit Entsetzen, wie Sebastian offenbarte, was unter seinem Shirt versteckt lag.

 

Er fühlte sich, als hätte jemand einen Eimer mit Eis-Wasser über ihn gekippt.

 

Plötzlich war Christian ebenfalls aufgestanden. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, starrte in ehrfürchtiger Faszination auf die Litanei von schrecklichen blauen Flecken, die Seb's Haut markierten. So viele Prellungen. Gott, so viele. Einige von ihnen waren wirklich schrecklich; sein Bauch, Christus, der blaue Fleck auf seinem Bauch sah schmerzhaft, unsagbar schmerzhaft aus. Gott, der Allmächtige. Heikki hatte das getan? Wie hatte er Seb dies angetan? Wie konnte das passieren?

 

"Scheiße. Verdammte Scheiße. Seb? " es kam als ein Keuchen heraus.

Christian fühlte sich fast so, als ob er derjenige wäre, dem man in den Magen geschlagen hatte.

 

„So, jetzt weißt du es.“ sagte Seb leise, er hob nicht die Augen.

Christian konnte nicht mal anfangen an eine angemessene Antwort zu denken.

"Ja", hauchte er unzureichend.

Er setzte sich wieder hin und fühlte sich atemlos.

Sebastian stand noch immer dort vor ihm, sein geschlagener Körper, noch immer offen gelegt. Er zitterte in der Kälte und Mark nahm lautlos das T-Shirt aus seinen Händen und zog ihn wieder an.

 

Mark wusste davon. Woher wusste Mark davon, fragte sich Christian. Seit wann wusste er es? Wie lange steckte Mark da schon mit drin? Wie konnte er davon gewusst haben ohne es ihm zu sagen?

Wie konnte er nichts gesagt haben, dachte er plötzlich wütend auf ihn.

 

 

„Du wusstest es?“ warf er Mark vor.

Mark setzte Sebastian wieder hin und nahm seine Position neben ihm wieder ein, etwas näher als zuvor.

Mark warf ihm einen Blick zu. Christian hatte kein Recht verärgert, mit ihm zu sein, aber er fühlte sich trotzdem schuldig.

„Wie lange wusstest du davon?“ fragte Christian.

Es war einfacher danach zu fragen, als das eigentliche Problem vor ihm zu benennen.

„Nicht lange.“ antwortete Mark, auch wenn es sich in Wirklichkeit anfühlte, als wäre es jetzt schon eine sehr lange Zeit so.

„Ich wusste nicht, wie schlimm die Dinge waren.“ rechtfertigte er sich.

„Aber du wusstest davon?“

„Erst seit Brasilien, nach Brasilien, wirklich...“

 

Sebastian hatte sich in sich selbst zurück gezogen, so sehr, dass es fast schien, als ob er gar nicht dort wäre.

 

„Wie konntest du nichts sagen?“

Christian war noch immer sprachlos. Er hatte noch nicht einmal danach gefragt wie es dazu gekommen war, dass Mark es heraus gefunden hatte, dass schien keine Rolle zu spielen.

Mark fühlte sich schuldig aber er war in einer Verlust-Verlust Situation gewesen.

„Es ist nicht an mir, dass zu erzählen, Mann.“

„Ich hab ihn gebeten es nicht zu tun.“ meldete sich Sebastian aus dem Nichts. "Ich nahm ihm das Versprechen ab, nichts zu sagen. Es ist nicht Mark's Schuld. "

Christian seufzte. Er sah Sebastian und Mark und konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass es die beiden zusammen waren, denen er gegenüber saß.

„Bitte beschuldige nicht Mark.“

Sebastian klang so ängstlich. Christian wollte zu ihm herüber gehen und ihn umarmen, ihn beruhigen und es wieder in Ordnung bringen, aber er konnte es nicht mit Mark dort. Plötzlich verstand er die Art und Weise wie Mark sich um Seb herum benahm. Es ergab nun Sinn.

„Okay. ich werde es nicht tun, in Ordnung?“ Christian wandte sich an beide.

 

 

Sebastian war immer noch leicht am zittern. Mark ignorierte Christian wieder und sah besorgt aus. Er rieb Seb's Arm für einen Moment und fühlte dann nach seiner Hand.

„Du bist kalt.“ stellte er fest.

Die Heizung war an, aber seine Hand fühlte sich wie Eis an. Mark stand auf und wühlte in einer Tasche, die an der Tür stand, er kehrte zurück mit einem Hoodie aus seinem Trainings Kit.

„Hier, zieh den an.“ sagte er, öffnete den Reißverschluss an der Front und reichte ihn Seb.

 

 

Christian sah zu Sebastian herüber. Er wünschte sich, er wäre heute nicht frisch rasiert, eingewickelt in den viel zu großen Hoodie, sah er aus wie 12 Jahre alt und Christian musste sich selbst daran erinnern, dass er kein Kind mehr war; er war ein Erwachsener und sie mussten ihn auch als solchen behandeln.

Er holte tief Luft.

„Seb, was willst du tun? Das ist offensichtlich eine sehr ernste Angelegenheit. Willst du zur Polizei gehen?“

„Nein! Nein, dass kannst du nicht machen. Das wirst du nicht? Bitte?“ er schrie fast, entsetzt über den Vorschlag.

„Hey, hey beruhige dich Seb, Seb?“

Christian war sofort klar, dass er das alles völlig falsch verstand. Er sollte versuchen Sebastian zu beruhigen und er regte ihn nur noch mehr auf.

„Seb, ich werde nichts tun, wonach du mich nicht gefragt hast, okay?“

Christian versucht ihm zu vermitteln, dass Sebastian die Verantwortung hatte. Es beunruhigte ihn zu hören wie verängstigt Seb klang.

„Bitte sag es nicht den Leuten, bitte?“ bettelte Sebastian.

Trotz des Hoodies zitterte er wieder und spürte kaum Mark's Hand, die ihm über den Rücken strich und versuchte ihn zu besänftigen. Christian hob all seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen an. Er hatte ihm vertraut, weil Mark ihm vertraute und nun gab es keinen Weg zurück mehr; wenn Christian sich entschied, dass alles dem Team offen zu legen, der Welt, dann gab es keinen Weg für Sebastian um ihn aufhalten zu können. Er wusste nicht, was er tun würde, wenn das geschah.

 

 

„Ich werde es nicht tun Sebastian.“ Christian versuchte eine Festigkeit in seine Stimme zu legen, die Seb in seinem jetzigen Zustand vielleicht begreifen würde.

„Ich werde nichts sagen, ohne deine Erlaubnis, aber ich muss wissen, was ich tun soll um dir zu helfen. Das ist alles was ich will, okay? Ich will dir helfen. Ich will dir das nicht noch alles schwerer machen.“

Christian dachte nicht wirklich, dass nichts tun wirklich eine Option war, aber wenn es das war, was Seb gerade brauchte, dann würde es für den Moment ausreichen. Ihn dazu zu zwingen etwas zu unternehmen, in seinen Zustand würde die Sache nur noch verschlimmern, auch wenn das jetzt kaum vorstellbar erschien.

Sebastian sah aus wie ein Kaninchen im Scheinwerferlicht und Christian war sich nicht sicher, was der am wenigsten bedrohliche Vorschlag wäre: Kein Arzt; nicht die Polizei zu rufen …

„Wie wäre es damit deine Familie anzurufen?“

Sebastian schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Das haben wir schon durch.“ sagte Mark und klang resigniert. „Können wir es für jetzt einfach sein lassen?“

Christian schien keinen besseren Angriffspunkt darauf zu haben als er. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen ihn anzurufen?

„Gut, okay. Du musst jetzt sofort gar nichts unternehmen Seb.“

 

 

Christian kam ein Gedanke.

„Hättest du nicht auf einem Flug zurück in die Schweiz sein müssen an diesem Nachmittag?“

„Ja.“ räumte Seb nervös ein, fragte sich ob Christian jetzt vorschlagen würde, den Flug umzubuchen und ihn nach Hause schicken würde.

„Was willst du deswegen machen?“

Christian wusste, dass Heikki in der Nähe von Seb's Schweizer Haus wohnte, offensichtlich war dorthin zurück zu kehren jetzt nicht möglich.

„Er kann hier bleiben.“ sagte Mark ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken.

Seb sah ihn dankbar an.

"Wirklich?"

Er wusste nicht, für wie lange Mark meinte, aber jetzt gerade, war alles was ihn interessierte, das er an einem Ort blieb an dem er sich sicher fühlte.

„Wirklich?“ wiederholte Christian, noch immer etwas erstaunt über Mark's Verhalten gegenüber Sebastian.

„Ja natürlich. Du willst doch nicht zurück gehen, oder?“

Mark war besorgt diese Frage zu stellen.

„Nein.“ Sebastian schüttelte den Kopf.

Es war das Einzige, dem er sich im Moment sicher war; er wollte nicht Mal in die Nähe von Heikki gehen.

„Gut, dann bleib hier.“

Es klang ziemlich endgültig als Mark das sagte. Christian war versucht gewesen Sebastian ein Hotel vorzuschlagen, aber (so komisch es auch immer noch schien) Mark's Angebot war wesentlich besser, als Seb in einem unpersönlichen Hotelzimmer alleine zu lassen, in seinem jetzigen Zustand.

 

 

„Nun das wäre dann etwas gelöst“ dachte Christian, auch wenn nichts anderes war. Vielleicht, wenn er Seb einfach etwas Raum geben würde, würde es ihm Zeit geben darüber nachzudenken, was er wirklich deswegen unternehmen wollte.

Er rieb sich für eine Minute sein Gesicht, versuchte sein überfordertes Gehirn zu stimulieren.

„Mark, gibt es die Möglichkeit, auf Kaffee oder so etwas?“

Christian kam sich selbstsüchtig vor danach zu fragen, aber er war seit 5 Uhr morgens auf den Beinen und er hätte sich niemals vorstellen können, dass der Tag den er geplant hatte, so eine Wendung nehmen könnte. Er hatte gedachte die Probleme mit Renault an diesem Morgen zu besprechen war schlimm gewesen; das war nichts im Vergleich hierzu.

 

 

Mark zögerte, sah noch einmal nach Seb, bevor er ihn auf dem Sofa alleine zurück ließ und Christian die Küche zeigte. Er wollte mit ihm etwas reden, abseits von Sebastian.

 

 

Christian ließ sich in einen der Küchenstühle fallen.

"Verdammte Scheiße", hauchte er und sah Mark aus großen Augen an.

„Ja, Mann. Tut mir Leid.“ Mark ließ einen Seufzer hören. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich nicht vorher warnen konnte, in was du hier rein läufst.“

 

Der Kessel hinter ihm kochte und er machte ihnen jeweils einen Kaffee. Er nahm eine weitere Tasse für Sebastian heraus und fragte sich, ob er okay wäre, auf sich alleine gestellt für ein paar Minuten, während er sich setzte.

Christian nippte an seinem Getränk und rieb sich erneut das Gesicht.

„Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, was ich deswegen unternehmen soll.“

„Ich auch nicht.“ gab Mark zu. „Nur, ich weiß nicht, ich denke, vielleicht wenn wir ihn einfach von Heikki fern halten könnten und dann ausarbeiten, wie wir ihm die richtige Hilfe zukommen lassen können?“

„Naja, wenn er hier bleibt, dann wird das kein Problem sein, oder?“

„Ich hoffe nicht.“

„Denkst du, wir müssen uns Sorgen darüber machen, ob er hier aufkreuzt und Ärger macht?“

„Nicht wirklich, aber ich denke das ist eine Sache, die du regeln kannst.“

Christian sah ihn fragend an.

„Ein Teil von all dem,“ Mark winkte zurück in Richtung Wohnzimmer. „kam zustande, weil Seb Heikki sagte, dass er gefeuert ist. Kann er das tun?“

"Ähm, ich weiß es nicht wirklich, aber ja ich kann das zumindest aus sortieren. Er ist weg."

Christian war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er die Macht hatte, dass ohne allzu große Schwierigkeiten zu regeln.

"Glaubst du, eine einstweilige Verfügung ist notwendig?"

Mark hatte so etwas noch nicht in Betracht gezogen.

„Vielleicht, ich weiß es nicht, kann auf jeden Fall nicht schaden denke ich, wenn wir es ohne viel Aufsehen umsetzen können. Das Letzte was Seb will ist Publizität.“

„in Ordnung.“ nickte Christian. Es gab ein juristisches Team bei RedBull, vielleicht war es an der Zeit, dass sie ihr Geld verdienten?

"Um ehrlich zu sein Mann. Ich bin weniger darüber besorgt, als dass, was Seb vielleicht tun könnte."

Christian war perplex. "Was meinst du?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich hoffe wirklich, er würde es jetzt nicht tun, dass dies wirklich genug ist, um den Ganzen ein Ende zu setzen, aber vorher ... Ich meine, ich habe vorher mit ihm gesprochen und ich habe versucht, ihm zu helfen, aber ... "

Mark seufzte dies beunruhigte ihn mehr als alles anderem "Jedes Mal, ging er zu ihm zurück."

 

 

Christian riss seinen Kopf hoch.

„Du denkst, er könnte zurück gehen?“

Er konnte es nicht nachvollziehen.

„Nach dem? Wie könnte er? Warum in aller Welt sollte er nach so etwas zurück gehen?“

„Weil es das ist, was beim Letzten Mal passiert ist, und das Mal davor. Ich weiß nicht, ob die Dinge vorher schon so schlimm waren oder ob das jetzt, das schlimmste ist, er hat darüber nicht wirklich gesprochen, aber dass ist es nun mal was passiert, oder nicht? Das ist das Problem.“

Was?“ Christian konnte nicht verstehen, worauf Mark hinaus wollte.

„Das sie eine Macht über sie haben, auf eine verfickte, verdrehte Art und Weise.“

Christian sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Sie?"

„ Opfer von Missbrauch.“

Mark dachte, es war offensichtlich, was er meinte, warum konnte Christian ihm nicht folgen?

„Missbrauch?“ Christian hielt inne.

Er sah Mark an, als ob er in einer anderen Sprache sprechen würde. Was wollt Mark damit sagen?

„Er ist kein Kind Mark.“

Mark sah ihn hart an. Christian hatte es wirklich noch immer nicht verstanden. Er versuchte wirklich nicht verärgert zu sein, darüber wie stumpf er war.

„Es geht nicht darum, dass ist nicht der Punkt. Okay...“

Mark packte seinen Becher so hart, er dachte, er hätte ihn fast zerbrochen. Er musste Christian dazu bewegen seine Vorurteile fallen zu lassen und zu sehen, worum es in dieser Situation wirklich ging.

„Verstehst du wirklich nicht, was hier los ist?“ fragte Mark, versuchte geduldig zu klingen.

„Jemand ist gefangen in einer Beziehung mit einer Person, die irgendwie Macht über sie besitzt, die sie wie Scheiße behandelt, sie verletzt, aber sie verlassen sie nicht? Sie erzählen niemanden, was vor sich geht oder versuchen Hilfe zu bekommen, weil sie sich verdammt nochmal für die Situation schämen, in der sie sich befinden. Sie verschleiern was vor sich geht, lügen die Leute um sie herum über Verletzungen an, bis es so schlimm wird und noch schlimmer und sie es nicht mehr aushalten können?“

Mark sah Christian demonstrativ an.

„Verdammte, scheiße noch eins, Christian kapierst du es nicht? Verstehst du nicht was das ist? Denk über all das nach, denk daran, dass all das passiert und dann denk nicht an Seb. Denk daran wie du es nennst, wenn das einer Frau passieren würde? Was wäre sie? Wie würdest du sie nennen?“

Christian öffnete den Mund ohne bewusst darüber nachzudenken.

„Eine misshandelte Frau.“

 

Er fühlte sich als ob man ihm die Worte entrissen hätte. Er sah Mark an, kam sich vor, als würden die Worte noch immer vorwurfsvoll in der Mitte zwischen ihnen hängen.

 

Mark nickte niedergeschlagen. Er fühlte sich als könnte er verdammt nochmal weinen. Jesus es war verdammt nochmal scheiße furchtbar, aber immerhin verstand Christian es nun.

Zumindest, wenn sie verstanden womit sie es zu tun hatten, dann hatten sie vielleicht eine Chance damit richtig umzugehen.

 

Beide tranken ihren Kaffee für eine Weile und versuchten sich neu zu sortieren.

 

„Wir sollten zurück gehen.“ bemerkte Mark.

Er wollte Sebastian nicht all zu lange alleine lassen. Er setzte den Wasserkessel erneut auf und goss Seb eine Tasse Tee auf.

Sebastian saß angespannt mit seinen Füßen auf dem Sofa. Mark konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass er daran dachte, wie jung er aussah, in seinem Hoodie versinkend; seine blonden Haare und blauen Augen gaben ihm schon immer einen Hauch von Unschuld, aber jetzt erschien er nur noch so verdammt verletzlich und der Gedanke verursachte ihm Schmerzen in der Brust.

 

 

Sie setzte sich wieder und Mark übergab Seb die Tasse Tee, die er trank, trotz der Grimassen die er zog, auf Grund der wiederholter Verabreichung von Zucker.

"Okay, dann," sagte Christian mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. "Ich denke, vielleicht, wenn du wirklich zufrieden damit bist Seb hier übernachten zu lassen, dann sollten wir es für jetzt dabei belassen und ich werde morgen wieder kommen, um zu sehen ob eine Nacht darüber schlafen geholfen hat?“

Er kam sich etwas unfair vor Seb in Mark's Händen zu lassen, aber musste wirklich einige Sachen überprüfen und den Plan für die weiteren Handlungen überdenken. Er war nicht in der Lage, dies vollständig zwischen ihnen dreien zu belassen, so viel war klar, aber Sebastian war nicht bereit, damit umzugehen und es machte keinen Sinn ihn weiterhin zu belastend, indem sie diesen Punkt jetzt weiter hervorhoben. Vielleicht würde schlafen wirklich helfen? Er fragte sich, wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit war, dass er selbst davon jede Menge heute Nacht bekam.

"Wie klingt das?"

Er sah Seb an, aber es war Mark welcher antwortete.

"Gut."

Christian sah Sebastian an. „Seb, bist du froh hier zu bleiben?“

„Wenn Mark, ich meine wenn es dir nichts ausmacht?“

Seb wandte sich Mark zu um sich zurück zu versichern.

„Natürlich. Kein Problem, Kumpel, dieses Haus ist voll mit Gästeschlafzimmern, okay?“

 

 

„In Ordnung dann, naja...“ Christian sah noch ein letztes Mal zu Mark herüber u sich zu versichern, dass es wirklich in Ordnung war. „Ich denke, ich werde mich dann vom Acker machen. Ich werde ähm, ich werde am Morgen einfach anrufen, wahrscheinlich auch vorbei kommen.“

Seb brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande.

„Danke dir. Es tut mir Leid, ich...“

„Keine Entschuldigungen, okay? Ruhe dich etwas aus und versuch dich nicht zu sorgen. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde nichts über Nacht unternehmen. Wir werden Morgen reden.“

 

 

Mark stand auf und begleitete ihn nach draußen, Sebastian folgte verlegen. An der Tür schüttelte Christian Mark's Hand, als ob sie sich auf einen unausgesprochenen Pakt einigen würden und gab Seb dann eine lang anhaltende Umarmung, versuchte dabei so vorsichtig wie möglich zu sein.

Er trat in die kühle Nachtluft heraus und nahm einige tiefe Atemzüge um sich selbst zu beherrschen, bevor er wieder in sein Auto stieg und zurück zur Fabrik fuhr. Er hatte Sebastian nicht angelogen, er würde nichts unternehmen, aber er würde genau herausfinden, was er tun konnte, und das so schnell wie möglich, diese Sache konnte nicht warten.

 

 

**Dark Is The Night**

 

Mark schloss die Tür hinter Christian und kam sich dabei mehr als nur ein wenig unwohl vor, unsicher was als nächstes kommen würde, aber als er sah, wie Sebastian sich sichtlich entspannte, als es nur noch sie beide waren, stellte er fest, dass auch er selbst sich entspannte.

 

 

Er lächelte Seb kurz an und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Bist du hungrig?“

Ihm wurde gerade bewusst, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was Seb überhaupt an Essen mochte, aber er musste schon etwas da haben, dass es erst einmal genügen würde.

 

Seb schüttelte den Kopf, "Nicht wirklich."

Er fühlte im Moment nicht viel mehr, außer dass er müde war. Gott er war so müde. Er dachte, er könnte wahrscheinlich auch im Stehen einschlafen, hier im Flur.

 

 

Unabhängig von Seb's Antwort, führte Mark ihn in die Küche, um zu sehen, was er Essbares für sie finden konnte. Er dachte nch immer, dass Sebastian blaß aussah.; Essen würde eventuel helfen, es konnte auf jeden Fall nicht schaden und immerhin gab es ihnen etwas zu tun; eine normale Routine Aktivität um sie eine Weile davon abzuhalten sich Sorgen zu machen über das ganze Ausmaß.

 

 

In der Minute in der er die Küche betrat, erinnerte Mark sich daran, dass die Hunde noch immer draußen waren, sie waren ewig in der Kälte gewesen und er fühlte sich schuldig dafür, dass er sie völlig vergessen hatte.

 

„Shadow, Simba! Rein!“ rief er von der Hintertür in den Garten und zwei große ungestüme Hunde kamen in den Raum gerast, kugelten Seb fast direkt über den Haufen.

„Oh, scheiße, Seb bist du in Ordnung?“

Die Hunde sprangen vor ihm auf und ab. „Runter, runter Jungs!“

Die zwei Hunde hörten sofort auf zu springen und kehrten an Mark's Seite zurück. Er hockte sich hin und rieb ihre Rücken um sie aufzuwärmen.

„Sorry, Kumpel, sie sind ein bisschen wie Raketen, wenn sie damit rechnen, dass vielleicht etwas zu fressen im Angebot ist. Geht's dir gut?“

„Ja, ja. Gut. Sie sind ähm, ziemlich begeistert.“

„Ha, ja das kannst du laut sagen.“

Mark schenkte den Hunden nun seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ihr müsst ja umkommen, ich hab euch die ganze Zeit draußen gelassen. Tut mir Leid Jungs.“

Er fuhr fort sie zu kraulen, während er ihren Versuchen sein Gesicht abzulecken auswich.

Sebastian lächelte, Mark's Zuneigung für die Tiere war deutlich zu sehen. Sie waren große Kreaturen aber erschienen überhaupt nicht bedrohlich.

Mark wandte sich wieder Sebastian zu, „Du wirst sehen Kumpel, sie sind nur große sentimentale Riesen, kein Grund zur Sorge.“

Er blickte wieder zu den Hunden, sprach sie auf Augenhöhe an.

„Nun, denn, das ist Seb.“ er sah zu ihm herüber. „Er ist unser Gast und unter keinen Umständen ist es euch erlaubt ihn zu fressen.“

Seb prustete tatsächlich ein Lachen deswegen. „Ich fühle mich geehrt.“

„Das solltest du auch sein.“ lächelte Mark.

Wenn sie jemals Heikki über den Weg laufen sollten, dann würde ihm dieses Privileg nicht gewährt werden. Er fragte sich unnötiger Weise, ob sie einen ganzen Menschen verspeisen könnten ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen. Er vermutete, dass sie es zumindest versuchen würden.

“Das würdet ihr für mich tun, eh Jungs?“ sagte er laut, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

„Hmm?“

„Oh, nichts.“

 

 

Mark fühlte sich schon etwas besser. Sie hatten immer diesen Effekt auf ihn, wann auch immer er einen schlechten Tag hatte oder sich müde fühlte und etwas angefressen, ein Spaziergang mit den Hunden war eine Garantie dafür seine Stimmung zu verbessern.

Er stand auf und brachte die Hunde zu Sebastian rüber.

„Das ist Simba,“ er kraulte den leicht braunen zu seiner Rechten. „und das ist Shadow.“ er streichelte das Ohr des grauen Hundes zu seiner Linken.

Sebastian duckte sich herunter und sah sie beide sehr ernst an. „Hallo.“

Er streichelte sie und wurde von ihnen belohnt, indem sie sich an seine Hand schmiegten.

 

 

Oh sie mögen ihn, dachte Mark. Sie waren in der Regel sehr viel vorsichtiger gegenüber Fremden.

 

 

Mark füllte die Hundenäpfe in der Ecke und machte sich dann daran etwas zu Essen zu finden.

 

„Pasta, in Ordnung?“ fragte er.

"Oh, äh, ja klar. Danke ", antwortete Seb.

Er war noch immer nicht hungrig aber es erschien ihm unhöflich Mark's Gastfreundschaft abzulehnen. Er war so nett zu ihm, Sebastian wollte nichts tun oder sagen, dass ihn veärgern könnte.

 

 

Sie aßen die Mahlzeit am Kpchentisch, redeten dabei nicht viel. Es fühlte sich an, als ob sie Stunden mit Reden verbracht hätten, die Ruhe war jetzt eine Erleichterung.

Sebastian stellte fest, dass er immerhin Appetit hatte, was nicht all zu überraschend für ihn war, da er den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen hatte.

 

 

Sobald sie fertig waren, musste Mark die Hunde für den Abendspaziergang mit nach draußen nehmen. Er fragte Sebastian ob er mitkommen wollte, bot ihm an, ihm eine Jacke zu borgen, aber Seb wollte nicht weiter gehen als bis zum Sofa im Wohnzimmer, deswegen schaltete Mark den TV für Sebastian ein und verließ ihn daraufhin.

In Wirklichkeit war er froh, dass er die Chance hatte, den Kopf etwas frei zu bekommen.

 

 

Die Luft war kalt, aber nicht beißend, genug um ihn aufzuwecken. Er umrundete den Feldweg und nahm den Weg nach oben, zur Spitze des Hügels. Vom Gipfel konnte er die Lichter der angrenzenden Dörfer in der Ferne sehen. Es war einer seiner Lieblingsplätze, auch in vollkommener Dunkelheit, so wie jetzt.

Er ließ die Hunde von ihrer Leine, damit sie herum rennen konnten, während er nachdachte.

 

 

Jetzt wo er aus dem Haus raus war und weg von Sebastian, erschien es ihm fast unwirklich, er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, was da auf ihn zugekommen war, als er heute Morgen aufgewacht war. Es war alles so extrem, wenn ihm jemand die Geschichte erzählt hätte, er hätte es nicht geglaubt, aber er konnte das Abbild der Verletzungen, die Seb angetan worden waren, nicht aus seinem Kopf bekommen.

Mark betete zu Gott, dass er das Richtige getan hatte, indem er Christian in all das herein gezogen hatte. Er schien so lange dafür gebraucht zu haben und Schwierigkeiten damit gehabt zu haben, den vollen Ernst der Lage zu begreifen, aber Mark hoffte, dass er es jetzt verstanden hatte. Es erschien zumindest so, als er gegangen war.

 

Immerhin war Christian in der Lage zu helfen; dass musste einfach besser sein und Mark war sich sicher, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnten, dass er tat was er gesagt hatte und nicht mit irgendjemanden reden würde, bevor er am nächsten Tag zurück kam. So ziemlich was der Plan für die nächsten Schritte sein würde wenn er zurück kam, Mark wusste es nicht, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es immerhin einen geben würde. Das war christian's Art und Weise: Lösungen finden; Pläne machen; Dinge ins Rollen bringen.

Eshatte einfach die richtige Entscheidung sein müssen, ihn anzurufen. Auf sich alleine gestelt, hätte Mark nicht viel mehr tun können als Seb zu trösten. Er würde keine Ahnung haben, was der nächste Schritt sein sollte.

Immerhin war Seb jetzt sicher in seinem Haus. Mark fühlte sich etwas schuldig, dass ein kleiner Teil von ihm froh darüber war, dass etwas passiert war um Seb dazu zu zwingen, den Schritt zu machen und zu ihm zu kommen, immerhin konnte er jetzt aufhören sich abstrakte Sorgen um ihn zu machen. So schwer es auch war, zumindest war Seb jetzt weg von Heikki und sie wurden mit Dingen konfrontiert, also gab es die Möglichkeit, dass die Dinge sich vielleicht verbessern konnten. Er wusste zwar nicht wie, aber sicherlich mussten sie besser werden. Immerhin war er weg von Heikki.

Mark hofte, dass er okay war, so alleine auf sich gestellt im Haus, er sollte zurück gehen, er hatte ihn wahrscheinlich schon viel zu lange alleine gelassen.

Mark rief die Hunde zu sich und machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hause in einem flotten Tempo, versuchte nich noch weitere (wahrscheinlich) lächerliche Vorstellungen zu hegen, dass Seb unter Umständen verschwunden sein könnte, wenn er zurück kam.

 

 

„Hey.“ grüßte Mark als sie erneut vom Flur aus in die Wärme des Wohnzimmers eintraten.

„Hey.“ erwiderte Sebastian leise vom Sofa.

Mark dachte er sah müde aus; nicht wirklich stark überraschend.

Mark leistete ihm auf dem Sofa Gesellschaft, als die Hunde sich wanden, um sich auf dem Boden vor ihnen breit zu machen.

„ich, ähm ich hab das angemacht.“ Seb deutete zum Bildschirm mit der Fernbedienung. „ich weiß nicht, was du willst...“ er bot sie Mark an, der sie auf dn Couchtisch ablegte.

„Ist in Ordnung. Wie geht’s dir? Okay? Willst du irgendwas, oder...“

„Mir geht’s gut, danke Ich ähm, ich hab meine Tasche aus dem Auto geholt. Ich hab nicht viel, nur ein paar Dinge, aber ich werd damit schon klar kommen.... Ich wollte mich bedanken dafür, dass du mich bleiben lässt, es tut mir Leid ich...“

„Dir muss es nicht Leid tun, es ist überhaupt kein Problem Seb.“ Mark gab sich Mühe beruhigend zu wirken. „hier gibt es jede menge Plat, es ist überhaupt kein Thema. Wie ich schon gesagt habe, Ich habe jede Menge Gäste-Schlafzimmer, du kannst dir eines aussuchen.“

Er lächelte, versuchte die Dinge weiterhin einfach zu gestalten. Er konnte sich nicht Mal an das letzte Mal erinnern, als er tatsächlich jemanden zu Besuch gehabt hatte, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie noch immer gemacht waren, er konnte sich immer auf seine Haushälterin verlassen, dass sie das Haus in einem guten Zustand behielt.

 

 

Sie saßen für eine Weile in gemütlicher Stille, sahen sich nicht wirklich das Verbrechens Drama an, welches sich im TV entfaltete, bis Mark auffiel, dass Seb begann einzudösen, sein Kopf sackte in Richtung Sofalehne. Er sah auf seine Uhr; spät genug.

 

„Hey Seb.“ er stieß ihn sanft gegen den Ellbogen.

„Komm schon, kann dich hier nicht einschlafen lassen, was wäre ich denn für ein Gastgeber, eh?“

 

 

Sie gingen in den Flur und die Treppen nach oben, Seb riss sich selbst zusammen auf dem Weg nach oben.

 

 

„So...okay...“ Mark zögerte auf dem Treppenabsatz, fragte sich wo er Sebastian am Besten unterbringen sollte.

„Das ist das Badezimmer,“ er öffnete die Tür und schielte hinein. „da sollte Zeug da sein, nimm es dir einfach selbst.“

 

„Und, ähm, ja das wird schon herhalten..“ er wählte das Gästezimmer neben seinem aus, trat ein und nahm Seb's Tasche ab, ließ sie auf das Bett fallen.

 

„Danke.“ murmelte Seb und kam sich sonderbar vor. Er hatte überhaupt kein Recht so viel Entgegenkommen von Mark zu erwarten, er übertraff sich wirklich selbst damit ihn in sein Haus zu lassen.

„Und mein Zimmer ist gleich hier auf der Rechten, also, falls du etwas brauchst...“

 

 

Sebastian hielt inne, öffnete dann seine Tasche und war einen schnellen Blick hinein. Er war schon so oft von Verspätungen am Flughafen betroffen gewesen, um keine Notfallausrüstung mitzunehmen, wo auch immer er hin reiste.

 

„Ähm, Mark, ich glaube du könntest mir nicht vielleicht was leihen, ähm ich weiß nicht....ein T-Shirt oder soetwas, um drin zu schlafen?“

 

Seb

 


End file.
